If I were a boy
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What would happen if girly Natalia woke up one day and found out she didn't wanna be so girly anymore. A story set at University and the dorms. A DuVista, Detler, Hulia, Hardyboys, Valera and Jake story. A dedication to all the fans of the story
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_In the beginning it was based on the song If I were a boy, but it developed as I got in to the story and in many ways fell in love with it. Parings are Calleigh/Natalia, Eric/Rick, Eric/Ryan, Valera/Jake and Horatio/Julia.

_**Authors Note 2: **_For those of you the already have reviewed this story, thank you, I couldn't done it without you guys. I am sorry about that so long before adding the last chapter, but I wanted it all to be right. So fixed some errors in the previous ones as well. Hope you still like it.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it. I do however own the characters, Dave, Adam, Nick, Macy Duquesne, Valera's family and the remains of the Delko family.

* * *

_**If I were a boy**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Natalia let out a groan as her alarm bell went off, she pressed the off button and pulled the pillow over her head and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like getting going to school today, she had broken it off with another self-centered boyfriend the night before and wasn't feeling all that grand.

"Natalia, you have to get up, you can't fall asleep then you'll never get up," she though and dragged herself out of bed and over to her closet. She was about to pick out a fabulous outfit and use time in front of the mirror to look perfect, but this day she didn't feel up to it at all. Instead she just dragged out the first thing she found which was a pair of old, torn jeans, a white t-shirt with her university logo on and a black leather jacket.

Natalia looked at her tired face in the mirror and let out a sigh, the only thing she did was to comb her hair a little before she grabbed her keys and left.

* * *

When she came into the hallway of the university with a cup of coffee in one hand and a burger in the other. Ryan looked shocked at her and said, "What the heck happened to you?"

"Bad night," she said, and didn't take of the shades that hid her tired eyes.

"And because of that you dress like that?" said Ryan still shocked.

"What the heck is wrong with the way I dress?" she snapped.

"Just not that girly," he said.

"Well maybe I don't feel like being girly anymore you stupid guy!" she said and before she had time to think she had thrown the rest of her coffee at him, and headed for her locker where she ran into Calleigh.

"Wow!" said Calleigh and shocked looked her up and down.

"Don't you start on me," said Natalia in a warning tone.

"Wasn't going to," said Calleigh honest.

"Thanks," said Natalia, and hang the jacket into her closet and took out some books she needed for her class.

"Rough night?" Calleigh asked.

"You can say that," said Natalia with a sigh, and placed her shades on the top of her head so they held her dark hair back.

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh and smiled vaguely at her.

"That's ok, not your fault," said Natalia and smiled back.

"For what it's worth I really love how you look in that outfit," said Calleigh.

"Thanks I better get out to my class," said Natalia with a sigh, and headed down the hallway while Calleigh looked after her with wondering eyes.

* * *

Natalia walked into the autopsy hall where she found the rest of her class as she was learning how to have an autopsy first period and her lab partner Tara looked at her, but she didn't say anything to her outfit she just said, "I got some odd marking for you."

"Oh really," said Natalia curiously.

"Yes look at this," said Tara and showed her what she was talking about.

"It looks like he got braded with tiny flowers all over," said Natalia surprised looking at the front and the back of the man's torso.

"Yes," said Tara.

"Someone is sending a message," said Natalia thoughtfully as she did what she would do if she was a real CSI took some pictures, so she and Tara could look at later before they walked to their next class.

"Natalia do you have the notes from Mister Anderson's lecture?" she suddenly heard Eric say as they had the same class in literature.

"Yeah here," she said.

"New look huh," he said.

"Mhm," she said as she gave him the notes.

"Any reason for that?" he asked curiously.

"No, not really," she said.

"I see," he said and left her again.

"Would everyone just quit bugging me, it's bad enough that I have to be here today in the first place," Natalia though and let out a frustrated sigh, before she rubbed her head. She was looking at the computer screen in front of her as she had brought her laptop to school with her homework and was now sitting in one of the study halls.

* * *

From the door Calleigh were watching her in silence, she looked horrible and she assumed that the reason for that was some stupid guy, but since she didn't like to pry she kept distance and kept quiet.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she heard one of her professors, Mr. Caine say from behind.

"I was just on my way," she said.

"And you are watching Miss Boa Vista because?" Horatio asked.

"No reason really, well I'm off," said Calleigh and headed for the exit.

* * *

Horatio looked at Natalia and shook his head, she didn't look all too well, and so he thought he should check on her. He walked inside the study hall and asked, "Miss Boa Vista, are you okay?"

"Fine," she said.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Can everyone just mind their own business," she said annoyed as she quickly packed up and stormed out thinking, "God these teachers can be nosy sometimes."

turned on her phone on the way home so she was out of reach before she crawled back into bed thinking, "How could he do that to me, this isn't fair."

She felt angry and frustrated and so very much alone, as she hugged her old teddy and cried her heart out.

* * *

When Calleigh came back she couldn't find Natalia anywhere, so instead she found Valera and asked, "Val, have you seen Nat as I can't find her?

"No, not in a while no," she answered.

"Hmmm," said Calleigh and tried to call, but only got the answering machine and went up to Horatio's office since she had him the next period and asked, "Would you mind an awful lot if I took the rest of the day of, something personal have come up."

"No," he said.

"I promise it won't happen again," she said and looked down.

"That's okay," he said and smiled vaguely at the beautiful student in front of him.

"Well see you around professor Caine," she said and left him.

* * *

Calleigh got back to her dorm, sat the things in her room before she knocked on Natalia's door.

"Nat you okay?" said Calleigh from outside the door.

"Just go, I don't wanto see anyone," Natalia yelled at her.

"Natalia, please, open the door and tell me what's wrong," said Calleigh.

"Just go!" said Natalia when a couple of the other girls that lived at the dorm came in.

"You are not serious he did that to Natalia," said one of them.

"He totally did," said another.

"Who did what?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric the dude she was seeing turned out to be a real player, and he cheated lots and they had a big break up down at Denni's last night," said one of the girls.

"Oh that explains a lot," said Calleigh.

"Yeah totally, to make matters worse one of the girls he was doing was there too, it was a real mess, you totally should have seen it," said the first.

"Poor thing, she deserves way better," said the first girl.

"Natalia, please open," said Calleigh again as she knocked softy on the door.

She heard the lock twist and let herself in and closed it behind her, before she sat down next to Natalia on her bed and gently stroke her check. She carefully removed some hairs that had fallen down in her face.

"He really hurt me," said Natalia, her voice was shivering.

"I know, princess," said Calleigh.

"You would never do that right," said Natalia.

"Never," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"You're real cute you know that," said Natalia and smiled back, Calleigh was wearing a pair of jeans and a white top a little with a red heart that had and arrow through it. The top was a little over her belly so you could see her abs.

"Thank you," said Calleigh and blushed.

"Tired," said Natalia.

"Just sleep, I'll be here watching over you princess," said Calleigh and just like that Natalia let herself drift of as Calleigh sat watching her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Natalia didn't wake up before the next morning and realized Calleigh was still in her bedroom, only she was quietly sleeping. She was so peaceful lying there; her chest was going up and down.

Cheerful Calleigh, she was twenty one and always dressed in one of her cute outfits and the boys always hung after her ready to do whatever she pleased, but she didn't even noticed them.

She just focused on school and her friends and of course the dorm parties as she had to, she was the president. She knew everything about everyone and everyone was her responsibility from top to bottom, even the ones that wanted so badly to pledge in.

Calleigh was a though leader and the new students had to work hard to get in because she didn't settle for just anyone, their house had a reputation.

Natalia walked over to her closet and took on white sleeveless top, a couple of army jeans, boots and the leather jacket from the day before. Then she found a cowboy hat and put it on before she said, "Yo Duquesne, let's go."

"Wow you look so hot!" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go," said Natalia.

"Still hurts," said Calleigh.

"Don't care," said Natalia, but the fact was that it did hurt, and a lot.

"Mmm," said Calleigh and stretched before she got out of bed.

"Have you classes all day?" asked Natalia.

"Eight to ten and four to six, but I have a meeting with some of the sisters," she said.

"I'm gonna be at the study hall after class," she said.

"Hang on a second," said Calleigh.

"What?" said Natalia.

"Just wanna," Calleigh said and pressed her lips hardly against Natalia's for a second and added, "Now we can go."

Natalia looked surprised at her and said, "Why did you do that for?"

"Just felt like it, but really we should go now," said Calleigh and stroke away some hairs that again had fallen down in Natalia's face.

"Yes," said Natalia confused about what Calleigh had just done as they left the dorm.

* * *

At school Natalia saw Eric and Ryan by their lockers, but she just glared over at them as she walked over to her classroom.

From a few steps away Horatio was watching, he could always tell when something was wrong with the students even as a place as big at this.

He knew by the way Natalia looked at Eric that the player he was he had probably gone over the line and hurt her. Why she now choose to change her looks he couldn't tell.

Eric, Horatio didn't know if he liked him, he was the president of the major boy dorm at the camp Delta Lambda Omega, they had the wildest parties and they didn't always end well, not to mention the mess there was every year during the pledge week.

He never quite knew why the dorm was never shut down, but he suspected that they got help higher above and because the boy's even if they were wild they managed to stay at top of the class.

Horatio watched as Eric tried to approach Calleigh and some of her sisters, but she just dismissed them, took her books and headed to class.

Calleigh Duquesne, not that was another story, she got inside the sorority as a freshman and had quickly advanced to president, she was an upper class girl from Louisiana and she did things her way. Damn that person that tried to tell her what do, even he as her professor had learned that as she could get really angry if she wanted.

He smiled to himself when she heard someone say, "No early class today?"

"Oh hey sweetheart, no don't start before third period, but I have some papers to go through," he said, as he turned to face his girlfriend Julia.

"I see and now you are looking at the younglings, should I be jealous?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

"No, not at all, I only want you," he said and kissed her softly.

"Good, so have you heard about the new student a something Berkley?" she said with a sigh.

"No, which classes does he take?" asked Horatio.

"Think he got you in chemistry and law class, I got him in English, but people say he's wild," she replied.

"You think he will try to join the boy's dorm?" he asked.

"Not likely, but he will go for the girl's I'm sure, well I gotto go, have a Spanish class, but I'll see you later," she said gave him a kiss and left.

* * *

Jake Berkley had just been thrown out the college he first went to, and had now found his way down to sunny California to try to start over there.

"So this is Cali," he said as he parked his bike by the beach and looked at the ocean for a short second before he drove over to the university and parked it there.

As he went into the building, he saw a blonde girl walking out followed by five other girls, she was holding her book and giggling happily.

Jake took a chance and said, "Excuse me Miss."

Calleigh stopped looked him up and down and said, "Sorry."

"I'm kinda new here and I'm supposed to be in room G4 and idea where it is?" he said.

"Block 4 second floor," she said.

"So what are you doing later?" he asked.

"She's way outta your league dude," said Valera.

"Yeah way outta reach or what do you say Calli, are you interested in him?" asked Tara as Calleigh where looking curiously at Jake.

"Your name is Calli and you go to Cali, funny," said Jake amused.

"Mhm, but as they said I'm outta your league," she said in a superior tone as they walked on.

"Dude, you may as well forget her, she's queen of the castle and she do not date," said Eric.

"Hmm, Jake," said Jake and shook his hand.

"Erik, so you are going to chemistry too right," said Eric.

"Yeah, so you know if there is any parties around?" said Jake.

"My house Delta Lambda Omega is having one tonight and you are welcome to come, oh and you should be careful with professor Caine and Mrs. Winston they are fierce," said Eric.

"I'll try to remember that" said Jake as they entered the chemistry lab.

* * *

Natalia had just gotten back to the dorm and now she was sitting over her books reading in the living room, as she heard Calleigh and some of the others laughing and having fun at the kitchen which was the room next to where she was sitting.

"Calleigh!" Natalia yelled.

"Uh-huh," said Calleigh when she had come into the living room.

"Would you mind keeping it down so I can read, I know I should do it in my room, but at the moment it's better light here," said Natalia a tad frustrated.

"Of course, anything else?" said Calleigh.

"No," said Natalia.

"You seem a bit…." Calleigh stopped as she got a stay out of it look from Natalia, sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

Natalia knew the Calleigh and the four others were planning pledge week which meant new tests and parties for the newbie's and little sleep, but by now she was used to that.

"If you guys keep this up I'm going to be drunk at my next class, but then again I need to test these jelly shots," she heard Calleigh say before she giggled.

Natalia gave up, sighed and went upstairs to her room while she listened to Calleigh and the others trying to decide what to do with the newbie's.

* * *

That night Jake and Eric were partying along with the rest of Eric's dorm when Jake asked, "So this Calli girl, what's her story?"

"Leader of the girl dorm, don't date guys, she's a serious student, loosens up a bit during pledge week, she is the one all guys want and all the girls want to be," said Eric.

"You say she don't date guys, does she date girls then?" Jake asked.

"Don't think so, or rather I don't know, I gave up that project long ago," said Eric.

"What about you then, do you date or?" said Jake.

"Don't date exactly, well not one of the time at least, what about you?" he asked.

"I like girls, but don't date a lot, so this girl dorm, do they allow boys in there at all?" Jake asked.

"Boyfriends are allowed and if Calleigh give the green light there is allowed to join for parties," he said.

"Hmmm," said Jake and walked over to the kitchen to get more beer.

"Hey, you new here?" a boy in the kitchen asked.

"Yes," said Jake.

"You pledging in too?" he asked.

"No, just getting to know people, I'm Jake," said Jake.

"Ryan, trying to get in," said the other guy.

"Nice," said Jake.

"I heard it's hard, but hopefully I'll make it," said Ryan hopefully.

"Then I hope you make it," said Jake and smiled at him, before he headed back out into the crowed living room.

* * *

It was midnight and Calleigh that had too many jello shots were both drunk and a bit randy. The only reason she had so many was because she had to taste all the different types to see which was best for the newbie's, but at the end she couldn't tell at all.

Now she was quietly opening Natalia's bedroom door, before she locked it and quietly got undressed and got into her bed.

Natalia was sleeping peacefully as she in the end had drifted off from the noises downstairs, but Calleigh had no intentions of letting her stay that way as she started to nibble on her neck and let her hands go around Natalia's body in search of her breast as she started to rub them.

Natalia started to moan and Calleigh turned her so she could more easily get on top and started to feed on her breasts as her hand found its way to Natalia's diamond and started to rub it hardly for a little while. Then she kissed her way down to her wetness and let her tongue first suckle on Natalia's diamond, before it found its way to her debt. As she tried to get further in as Natalia moaned and arched and it didn't take her long to cum.

Now it was time for Natalia to get Calleigh back, she quickly got on top of her and started to nibble on her neck, before she moved down to her breasts. Her hand was working inside Calleigh's wetness as Calleigh got louder and louder and arched more and more.

Natalia went up and let her lips lock with Calleigh's and her tongue play violently with hers as one hand somehow managed to move from Calleigh's breast and to her lower back and rub just the right spot intensely, as the other were going deeper and deeper into her.

Calleigh had never before felt anything like this and it felt both so good and overwhelming. She climaxed over and over until she was completely drained, and laid breathing heavily with Natalia on top of her.

"Now will you please let me sleep?" said Natalia before she gave Calleigh a soft kiss.

"Yeeeeeeees," Calleigh let out as the last waves left her body and she let her hand gently caress Natalia's back until Natalia again drifted off.

Calleigh on the other hand lay awake a little longer wondering what it was with Natalia that made her have all these emotions, she only knew she loved it and Natalia. Oh how she loved her, she could probably not find words enough to describe how much, she only knew she did and that she felt overjoyed over what she had just experienced.

With a happy smile on her lips she slowly drifted feeling really satisfied and content.

* * *

Calleigh woke up early the next day and kissed Natalia softly and said, "Time to wake up."

"Uhm Cal, what happened last night, I know what happened, but still what is with you these days?" asked Natalia a bit confused.

"Don't know, it's the way you uhm dress that gets me all… I just want you. Maybe at some level I always did…you don't like it…I went too far didn't I?" Calleigh backed away a little.

"Uhm kind off, but its okay," said Natalia and stroked her check gently and smiled at her.

"You like me?" Calleigh asked a bit insecure.

"It would be hard not to," said Natalia and kissed her.

"So will you… uhm… I mean do you kinda wanna be with me?" asked Calleigh hopefully.

"I wanna try it," said Natalia, as she wasn't sure of what she felt or wanted at the moment.

"Really you would," said Calleigh excitedly.

"Mhm, but now I need a shower," said Natalia, go out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Natalia was putting her books in her locker when she heard someone say, "Hey."

She turned and looked at Jake and replied, "Hey."

"You up to something tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Other than reading no, who wanna know?" she asked fearing this newbie was one of Eric's guys.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna grab a beer with me and some other guys" he said.

"Which other guys?" she asked.

"John, Eric and Ryan," he said.

"Not too crazy about Eric at the moment," she said.

"Oh you are one of the girls," said Jake thoughtfully.

"He's a real jerk," she replied.

"But by the looks of it you seem like one of the guys," he said looking at her, as it looked like she had grabbed the first in hand when she got dressed.

"Is that a bad comment?" she asked, as she was trying to figure him out.

"No the other way around, I think you look cool, bet you have tons of girls," he said.

"Nah only one at the moment, so where are we going out?" she replied.

"Around nine," he said.

"OK, count me in," she replied with a smile.

"I will then, gotto run class," he said with a sigh, and wandered up just as Calleigh walked up to her and asked, "What did he want?"

"For me to have a beer with the guys tonight, that should be fun," she said with a smile.

"Oh," said Calleigh and looked down.

"What?" said Natalia.

"You are going to do like them chase after girls aren't you?" said Calleigh.

"Well we never said to be exclusive now did we," said Natalia regretting her words at once as she saw how sad it made Calleigh look and quickly added, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Stupid guy," said Calleigh hurt, but she didn't go.

"Sweetheart," said Natalia and pulled some hairs away from her face.

"Just don't kiss or go home with anyone else," said Calleigh silently.

"I would never do that," said Natalia and let her lips find Calleigh's so she could kiss her a bit before she walked to class.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: **_Sex, read at own risk.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Horatio walked into Julia's office and said, "You will not believe this!"

"What?" she said tiredly, she wasn't having a great day and was feeling really down.

"Natalia and Calleigh are a couple, at least it looked that way since Natalia was talking to Jake and Calleigh didn't seem to like it and then Natalia seemed to comfort her before she kissed her in a reassuring way," said Horatio.

"Good for them, I think they will make a good couple," said Julia as she thought so.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Horatio as he suddenly got aware of her emotions.

"Not exactly, nothing seems to go my way today, Stetler even yelled at me earlier for forgetting some papers we were going to split so we could correct half each," she said.

"My poor sweetheart," he said walked up to her and kissed her softly knowing that some days were better than others because of her depression. Why she had them in the first place he didn't quit know, he just knew she did and he tried to be there for her in very way that he could when needed.

"I'm Ok I guess," she said with a sigh.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Mhm at least I am alive still," she said and looked at him.

"True and I am very glad that you are," he said and kissed her again.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling a bit more than before.

"The question is rather what would I do without you?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"You always say the sweetest things," she said and smiled at him.

"You want me to go and yell at Stetler for you?" he asked.

"Nah I rather you keep me company," she said and leaned on him.

"As you wish sweetheart," he said and pulled her a bit closer.

* * *

Rick Stetler was annoyed which really wasn't anything new, now he was teaching biology and he could tell that half the students weren't interested which was nothing new. He looked at Eric and Jake they were writing messages to each other, he wanted to yell at them, but knew there was no point.

"Hey Eric look at Rick, he looks real angry," Jake whispered.

"He always does, that dude needs to get laid," said Eric.

"Who would ever sleep with him, no boy or girl would be mad enough to do it," said Jake and wrinkled his nose.

Eric felt kind of bad for Rick Stetler, no one seemed to like him or his classes and the thing was he was a really great professor, only people for some reason choose not to like him.

Eric looked at the clock on the wall, the lecture was done and Rick started to wrap up his things, Jake hurried out, but Eric went down to Rick and said, "Great lecture sir."

"Really then why were you discussing under it?" said Rick with a glare.

"Force of habit, but really I did like it," said Eric and gave him a half smile.

"Good, so why are you hanging around here, shouldn't you be out with some girl," said Rick annoyed.

"I'm not in a hurry. I have plenty of time, what about you?" Eric replied.

"Nunna your business so leave it alone," said Rick even more annoyed.

"You really should get laid!" said Eric knowing that was a very stupid thing to do.

"Excuse me," said Rick a bit shocked by his comment.

"You heard me, may take some of the tension of, we could do it right now. I mean well uhm you are a good locking man and if I always wanted to try it, the girls are kinda boring in the long run and I could use some change," said Eric, thinking, "Dude shut up, shut up now."

Rick looked at him, then around to see if it was some kind of practical joke, but figured it wasn't then he said, "I really turn you on?"

Eric didn't replay, just took Stetler's hand and lead it to his groin to show he was telling the truth.

Rick looked at him and before he really though it through and not caring where they were as he knew there was no cameras around, he unzipped his pants and dragged down Eric's and entered him hardly after putting on a condom as his hands reached around and grabbed Eric's hardness.

Eric let out a groan before Rick started to get further in fast and brutally, while he let out some growls and at the same time continued to work Eric's hardness until Eric cum. Then Rick released himself with a wild roar before he retracted.

Eric looked at Rick and Rick looked back, then Rick looked down as he felt ashamed over what he had just done, but Eric said "It's okay, I won't tell and it won't happen again."

Then he reached up and gave Rick a soft kiss before he left, while Rick looked shocked after him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

That night Eric, Natalia, Jake and Ryan were out drinking beers, when Eric said "You sure got over me real quick, as if I heard the rumors right you are with Calleigh."

"How did you talk her into that?" asked Ryan curiously, as he had heard rumors of Calleigh being high and mighty.

"And why would you suddenly go from dumping me to a girl?" said Eric.

"I don't know, she just kinda came onto me and she's a beautiful girl so I just went along with it," said Natalia and took another sip with a beer.

"You don't like her!" said Ryan rather shocked.

"Oh so you're only playing with her, way to go Nat," said Eric and punched her friendly in the side.

Jake took up his cell wrote a text and pressed send and Natalia opened hers and read "You just went along with it, I don't buy it, you really like her don't you?"

Natalia nodded and he winked at her. Natalia looked at Eric and asked "So who are you sleeping with or rather who were you sleeping around with behind my back?"

"Uhm Anna," he answered.

"That is real low, go for one of my sisters," she said as Anna was a member of her sorority.

"So she's real good in bed," said Eric.

"I for sure wouldn't do her," said Natalia.

"Nat, you know those two girls over there?" Jake asked and pointed at the bar.

"Uh huh, Valera and Samanta members of the sorority," she said.

"How high up?" he asked.

"On the board," said Natalia, as Valera was taking care of the economy along with Calleigh while Samanta was one of the thirteen board members.

"I was wondering about something?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said Natalia.

"Can you just like date girls that are in the sorority, or is there some kinds of rules for that?" he asked curiously.

"Pends a bit on ranking and such and doing like Eric did is a huge no, no," said Natalia.

"So you can punish Anna right?" said Ryan.

"I can do it as girl to girl or take it higher," she said as she had plans to tell it to Calleigh, and let the board deal with it as Anna was not on it. She though it was only right it was punished.

"Can you get her thrown out, or I mean get girls in general thrown out if she doesn't follow your standards?" asked Ryan.

"Pends on the crime what kind of punishment it is," said Natalia.

"Uhm okay your dorm sound way more serious than Eric's," said Ryan.

"It is, so I take it you are trying to pledge in," said Natalia.

"I am yes," he said with a smile.

"Then I say as you are a newbie get us more beer," said Natalia.

"Okay," he said and got up.

"So how is he this far?" Natalia asked Eric.

"He got potential for sure, but we'll see pledge week has only just started," said Eric.

"You trying to get in too," said Natalia and looked at Jake.

"Haven't decided yet, but I need to make and errand so I'll be right back," he said got up and headed for the men's room.

When Natalia got back to the dorm later that night it was a party going on for the newcomers and it was a very wild one to.

She walked in and started to search for Calleigh and quickly found her talking intimately with Erica Sykes, one of the girls in their dorm. She saw Erica's arm was around Calleigh's waist and as that wasn't enough she was now leaning in trying to kiss Calleigh, only Calleigh turned her head so Erica ended up giving her a peck on the cheek instead before she stroke some hair away from Calleigh's face.

Natalia didn't break in, just left out a huff and wend upstairs to go too bed, she was suddenly not feeling up for partying anymore

* * *

It was around 3am when Calleigh sneaked into Natalia's bed and kissed her shoulder before her arms wrapped around Natalia and held her closely as her head rested against her back.

"Sure you shouldn't be in Erica's bed?" said Natalia annoyed.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Calleigh asked confused.

"I saw you with her, her arm around your waist and she was trying to kiss you, you said you were not going to hurt me," said Natalia quietly.

"Well you didn't see the part where I told her to go her merry way. I only want you, gosh you smell so good, so did you have fun with the guys," said Calleigh and kissed her shoulder.

"I did, Ryan the newbie is really cute and Jake is really nice think he likes Val or Sam," said Natalia.

"Is he worthy of them," said Calleigh.

"Don't know yet, speaking of, you know the girl Eric cheating on me with its Anna mind if we kick her out?" asked Natalia.

"No, she's lower either way," said Calleigh and kissed Natalia's neck tenderly.

"So what have you planned for pledge week?" Natalia asked.

"Day one all the hopeful has to eat jelly shots before all their classes, day two is only wear pink day and they can only eat and drink thing that are pink, day three it's go into the boy dorm and steal something we can use at the bonfire on day six, day four is skipping all classes and drink around the clock instead, day five is the huge party and they can only be dressed as pirates all day, which means stealing whatever they should need wherever they can think of, day six is the bonfire and day seven I should know who we take in or not," said Calleigh.

"Are you going to have them all having the initials of the sisterhood on them?" asked Natalia.

"Draw or burned their choice" she said and let her hand stroke over her tattoo on her breast.

"Nice held me tighter" said Natalia.

"Mhm" said Calleigh and did as she asked as Natalia fell asleep.

It was day one at pledge week at the boys dorm and all the newbie's were neatly lined up and Eric said, "Oh guys so here is what I want you to do, today you are going to drink as much beer as possible the whole day, tomorrow you are to walk around with no shirts on no matter what kind of weather it is, day three you are going to steel something from any of the board members at Sigma Alpha Psi you bonus if you take anything that is Calleigh's and minus if you get caught, day four you are skipping and serving the brotherhoods every needs, day five is a huge party and you can bring as many girls as you want, and you are only allowed to drink liquor and Saturday is the bon fire and Sunday you getto know who gets in, now go," said Eric and a firm tone.

* * *

Ryan headed towards the school drinking beer when he saw Natalia, Calleigh and Valera walking towards the school and yelled out, "Hey girls."

"Hey Ryan, on your way to school too," said Natalia and smiled at him.

"Yeah so you guys aren't drinking during pledge week," he said a bit surprised.

"Oh we are, but not as much as the ones that are trying to get in," said Valera with a giggle.

"Does anyone have a strawberry vodka jelly shots left?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah here you go," said Natalia and took one out from a little cooler she had with her.

"Thanks hon, these tastes so good," said Calleigh and drank it.

"Makes you taste good too," said Natalia and gave her a kiss.

"Mmmm you taste like raspberry," said Calleigh and kissed her again.

"You guys do jello shots all we get is beer," said Ryan with a sigh of disappointment.

"We're girly drinkers, you're guy drinkers, big difference," said Calleigh.

"I get that, so are you guys handing out jelly shots to all the girls that are pledging?" said Ryan, as he couldn't see how that would go with the different classes.

"No, everyone has their own little cooler with shots we provide that," said Calleigh.

"You're starting to get drunk already, aren't you?" said Natalia with a sigh.

"Nah I'm so very much sober," said Calleigh and giggled happily as she skipped a few steps ahead of them humming happily like a little girl.

"I can see that," said Natalia and shook her head.

"Nat you're having nature science too right," said Calleigh.

"Mhm," said Natalia.

"Cool think Eric and Jake are as well, you got one tiny more strawberry shoot?" said Calleigh.

"Mhm," said Natalia and opened her cooler and gave it to Calleigh.

"Sure that's a good idea, she may end up sick?" said Ryan worried.

"More likely fall asleep, but as long as she's happy it's okay," said Natalia as the followed the humming and skipping Calleigh.

* * *

Natalia was right, by the time they had gotten to second period Calleigh was peacefully sleeping over her papers in the big lecture hall as professor Caine was talking.

Natalia smiled at Calleigh and gently stroke her blonde hair gently, which made Calleigh let out at sigh and turned her head against Natalia.

Natalia stroked her hair a bit more, before she continued taking notes as she knew they both would need them, and Calleigh had a tendency to be annoyed if she missed a lecture or some notes whatever the reason for it was.

From a few rows above Eric and Jake were was watching them, but both of their eyes were focusing on the sleeping Calleigh.

"You are so not getting her," said Jake to Eric.

"Why not, I did Natalia and that Anna girl at her house, so I bet I could get her too," said Eric.

"Because one she is with Natalia, two she's outta your league and three you are only doing it as she was another trope and she is worth so much more than that all women are. You just do them to get high score with the guys at the dorm and that is wrong," said Jake.

"So you are telling me you don't want to sleep with her, oh come on I see the way you are looking at her, bet you got a real hard one and wanna fuck her," said Eric.

"I have not and I do not and don't you ever talk to me in that manor again, because I swear I will make you pay," Jake snarled as he had no interest in Calleigh that way, his use for her was in a completely different way.

"Fine!" Eric said with a huff.

Natalia gently pushed Calleigh and said "Calleigh, sugar, you need to get up, class is over and you have to get to your advanced math class."

"Do I have to," said Calleigh, and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, or else you will make hell for what you are missing out on later," said Natalia.

"Uhm that's true, need my notes, oh gosh don't say I slept through it all and I don't have notes, why didn't you wake me?" she said a tad frustrated as she sat up.

"Calleigh sugar, you hardly sleep last night as you were partying and you were doing jelly shots all morning, so I found it best not as you need sleep to and I have taken plenty of notes you can look at later," said Natalia calmly.

"Aren't you just the best," said Calleigh and gave her a soft kiss.

"No you are, but you gotto hurry for you next class so of you go and I'll see you later," said Natalia.

"But I want you," said Calleigh.

"You can have me later, right now you need to get to class," said Natalia in a bit of a firmer tone.

"Umf al right, see you in the cafeteria for lunch," said Calleigh and left.

Natalia wondered how she could walk that straight since she figured she still had to be pretty drunk, but she just sighed and walked to her next class while she swallowed another raspberry vodka jelly shoot.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Jake was looking around the cafeteria for Calleigh and her sorority when he saw their table. Calleigh and Natalia were sitting next to each other, with the others around and it looked like two girls were standing on each end as guards.

Jake approach and the two girls made sure he couldn't reach the table and one of them said "Identify yourself."

"Jake Berkley III," he said and held up the student ID he had.

"What is your business?" asked the second girl.

"I wish to talk to Calleigh about something," he said honest.

The two girls turned to face Calleigh and she said, "Mel, Kim let him pass its okay."

They moved and Jake sat down with the table and said, "You always got high security?"

"Nah, mostly pledge week, those are newbie's trying to get in so what do you want?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm this is kinda embarrassing," he said and looked down.

"Not a mind reader here," she said with a giggle.

"Uhm I wanna join the sorority if it's possible, I'll do the try outs as the rest and if you see me fit I'll join," he said and looked at her.

"Are you serious, this isn't one of Eric's pranks," she said a bit surprised.

"No, no, I really wanna do this," he said honestly.

"Why, there is a lot of boy fraternities and Eric are looking for men, why do you want to join a girl house, it's not so you can do all my girls is it?" she said in a serious tone.

"No, not at all, it's because your sorority sounds better and more appealing that Eric's and I'm not the kind of guy he is, so what do you say?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok I'll let you try out, jelly shots today and pink day tomorrow here's the note and you have to have witnesses and if I fond you sleeping around or as much as flirt a little you are out okay," she said.

"Uhm okay thank, anyone got jelly shots?" he asked.

"You can hang with us, but we are late for class," said one of three newbie's and Jake followed.

"You cannot be serious a boy," said Natalia shocked.

"He gotto be in it for the girls," said Samanta.

"Why on earth will he do that?" said Valera.

"I am, and I don't think so and I don't know, but I intend to find that out. Who's with me at the study hall?" said Calleigh and got up.

* * *

It was day two of pledge week and Jake woke up in the sorority house after a party the night before. He got up from the couch and looked at the mess around him and the newbie's sleeping here and there, before he heard loud moans from above and knew at once that by the sound of it Natalia was giving the president a morning wake up call.

Jake shook his head and tried to navigate through the mess to the nearest bathroom to try to freshen up a bit, before he went home to change.

"Pink day," he though. What on earth was he going to eat and drink, pink candy, soda and drinks, but for a whole day, strawberry ice cream perhaps, he felt sick by the thought of it.

"Umf where the heck am I going to find something not gay pink to wear?" he though, as he headed out of the dorm and to the nearest shop to find something. By the end of the shopping he was wearing pink denim jeans, a pink T-shirt with Hello kitty print and pink shoes.

He was walking into the cafeteria to get something pink for breakfast, when he heard laughter and Eric say, "Can you look any more gay Jake, why the heck are you wearing that?"

"Pledge week, its pink day," said Jake and looked at the guys with bare upper bodies.

"No it's not is nothing on top," said Eric.

"On your house yes, but not the one I'm pledging in for," said Jake and picked strawberry yoghurt and a wild berry one since they both were pink.

"Hi Jake, love your outfit, oh strawberry yoghurt," said Calleigh, she was wearing almost the same as Jake, only she had high heels not sneakers.

"Thanks, like yours to, so where is your better half?" he asked.

"Late class home studying," said Calleigh.

"Hang on, you are trying to get into the Sigma Alpha Psi house why?" asked Eric shocked.

"Because of the girls," said Jake with a sly grin.

"Jake, my man, that most be the most brilliant thing you ever done," said Eric and pat him on the back.

"If you will excuse me, we are having breakfast," said Jake and followed Calleigh.

"You were lying right?" she said.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Can you believe that?" said Eric to Ryan.

"Well at least he gotto have clothes on, and I don't think it's such a bad thing that he wants to join there. The sorority do after all have a good reputation," said Ryan.

"So you want to join in too then?" said Eric.

"No I'm think yours is better, besides I hardly think Jake is in it for the girls, that seem to easy," said Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah, speaking of, did you hear Calleigh threw Anna out since I was sleeping with her?" said Eric.

"I'm not surprised, she's tough as nails, and Anna broke the rule about not sleeping with one of your fellow sister's man," said Ryan.

"She's way too high and mighty, someone should get her of her throne," said Eric.

"Nah she just got high standards, which I find a good thing," said Ryan.

"Well she's bound to mess up some time, so are you stealing from her tomorrow, if you are try to find out something dirty about her," said Eric with a sly grin as they walked towards a table.

* * *

Rick Stetler was watching his class, half of the boys were half naked and some of the girls all pink, which was nothing new this time of year. What was new was that Jake Berkley who he though would join Eric's fraternity was now dressed in pink and sitting with the pink girls as he was trying to get into their house instead.

Stetler's eyes glared at Eric as he taught quantum physics, and he could feel he was getting aroused by what he saw. After the other day he couldn't get Eric out of his head, it was like he wanted to repeat it, as it had felt really good.

And as Eric and Ryan was joking and not really paying attention Jake was, it was like he was actually trying to fit in with the girls really bad. Rick found it amusing, and if nothing else he was actually getting what he was saying.

It was the end of the session and everyone was leaving when Rick got a hold of Eric and said, "Mister Delko do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the study hall guys," said Eric.

"You actually study," said Rick surprised.

"Well I need to pass my exams," said Eric whit a half smile.

"I see," said Rick with another glare.

"So what do you want?" Eric asked.

"Same as last," said Rick.

"I thought so as I saw the way you were looking at me," said Eric.

"Then get to work I don't have all day," said Rick impatient.

Eric quickly unzipped Rick's pants and dragged them down and got inside him, Rick let out a grown as Eric went deeper and deeper. Eric could feel by his hands as Rick got bigger for every second. Eric cum with a growl and got out and turned to look at Rick. He could tell he was on the edge, and sat down in front of him and let his lips surround his lance. He hadn't been going on long before Rick pushed him down and let the white liquid spill over Eric's upper torso while he growled.

Then he sat down on top of Eric and gave him a long, deep kiss before he asked, "Why did you have to make me do that the first time?"

"Dunno, just felt like it," said Eric and smiled at him, before he reached up for another kiss as he could feel Rick started to get hard again and said, "Do I really turn you on that much?"

"You do," said Rick and kissed him softly.

"Who would have figured you for a girly man?" said Eric and stroke his cheek gently.

"Not me and wouldn't figure you for a gay man," said Rick and rested his head against chest for a little while.

"Rick, really not a good idea to get caught here like this, so if you want to do it again you have to be fast," said Eric.

Rick got up and so did Eric and Rick turn him against the wall to enter him. He worked a bit before he cum with a growl and said, "We can't go on doing it like this."

"Well I cannot meet you any other way at least not this week as it is pledge week," said Eric.

"I know, but Eric seriously you have to start taking you classes more seriously," said Rick.

"I will, can I text you or call you," said Eric.

"You can" said Rick and gave him his number before Eric let the room. Rick was trying to figure how he felt about Eric, he had never felt like this before and he also felt like it was something that was holding him back in a way.

"Rick something wrong?" he suddenly got interrupted by a female voice and turned to look at Rebekka Nevins one of his fellow professors.

"Just a bit confused at the moment," he said and looked into her brown eyes.

"Something I can do to help?" she asked polite.

"May I ask a question?" he replied.

"Mhm" she said.

"Have you ever fallen in love with a student, or have one fall in love with you?" he asked.

"Haven't you seen how I look, but seriously I have had some fall in love with me and one term I liked this boy, but I don't act on it," she said.

"Not even if it was mutual?" he said.

"No as that would be wrong, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Just curious," said Rick.

"You're not doing anything stupid with a girl?" asked Rebekka.

"No, not exactly, but I have to go, talk to you later," he said and headed for the door, but not before she added, "Just be careful and if you are doing anything end it before it get greater consequences."

"I will and thanks," he said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Jake was sitting on the grass outside the university with a bunch of the Sigma Alpha Psi girls doing homework and enjoying the sun when one of the girls said, "You guys wanna take studies down to the beach so we can get tanned and bath while we read?"

"I think I'll go back to the dorm instead, too many distractions on the beach," said Jake.

"Jake, you are in a house full of girls, how one earth can the beach be more distracting?" asked the third girl.

"First of all they are wearing lesser clothes and secondly I don't want to do anything stupid," he said.

"And why not you are a single guy?" said one of the sisters and got closer.

"Stop it, I said I wouldn't mess around with anyone in the house and I won't," said Jake got up and started to walk towards the house while the girls quickly followed when Jake heard something and said, "Shush."

"Erica I said stop," he heard Calleigh say and turned to see her on one of the benches not far away, Erica was dangerously close, and her hand was on Calleigh's thigh.

"Oh come on Natalia would never find out," said Erica, and let the hand on Calleigh's thigh stroke a little so Calleigh left out a moan.

"Man if Nat saw that she would flip, look at the way she's getting Calleigh all randy," said Kim as Erica's other hand was now rubbing Calleigh's lower back and Calleigh was struggling to keep focus enough to not give in.

"If Nat had seen what," they heard Natalia say, she had seen the pink crowd and wanted to know what they were looking at.

"Uhm Erica is totally coming on to your girl," said Mel and nodded.

"That bitch!" said Natalia and walked over to the two of them and said, "Will you get the hell of my girl."

"Natalia!" said Calleigh a bit shocked.

"Oh so you do remember my name in the middle of the moaning," said Natalia a tad annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Calleigh.

"You say you only wanna be with me, but I see you with her over and over so which is it then?" Natalia demanded to know.

"I better go," said Erica.

"If I ever see you near her again I'll make you pay," Natalia snarled.

"Oh really," said Erica amused.

"Just leave my girl alone, you bitch!" said Natalia.

"As you wish, but what I she comes to me," said Eric and left.

"Did you come to her and what the hell are you guys looking at? Can I get some privacy please," said Natalia, and the pink crowd headed towards the dorm.

"Not exactly, we have the same class and we were discussing our papers," said Calleigh honest.

"Whatever," said Natalia and looked the other way.

"Honey," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Don't you go honey me," said Natalia still annoyed.

"You are really beautiful in that dress," said Calleigh as she thought so. The dress Natalia was wearing had different patterns in dark pink and white.

Natalia didn't replay just let out a frustrated huff.

"Will you please sit down?" Calleigh said looking hopefully at her.

Natalia still didn't say anything. She just sat down with her back to Calleigh. Calleigh on the other hand wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head against her shoulder and said "Easy honey."

"How do you expect me to be, you don't see me flirting around, yet here you seem to be more than friendly with Erica," said Natalia with a huff.

"You know the only one I want is you and I have told Erica that I have no interest in her in any way," said Calleigh calmly.

"If that was true you would have pushed her off," said Natalia, but she didn't sound angry and nor did she try to break free, instead silent tears started to fall from her eyes. Calleigh even if Natalia's back was faced her could tell she was crying and said, "Please don't cry."

"I am not crying, boys don't cry," Natalia protested.

"But you are not a boy, you are a girl and not any girl, you are my girl," said Calleigh, and gently turned Natalia around so she was facing her.

"Wish I was a boy so what you just did wouldn't hurt that much," she said and looked down.

"I know and I am sorry, and for the record you make a very nice boy at least you have the last few days," said Calleigh and kissed her softly.

Natalia replied by kissing Calleigh more aggressively which made Calleigh moan a little before the both have to stop for air and Natalia rested her head against her chest and Calleigh said, "That's my boy and I won't let anyone go that far with me again."

"Good, so you wanna go home with me?" said Natalia.

"Pends," said Calleigh.

"On?" Natalia asked.

"Are you going to punish me for what I just did?" asked Calleigh with a giggle.

"That I probably will," said Natalia with a sly smile.

"Then I'm coming home with you," said Calleigh.

"Don't say you were only playing with me," said Natalia.

"No, no and I would have come home with you either way as we both live at the same place," said Calleigh and gave Natalia a reassuring kiss.

"Good, no let's go as I need to read on my biology," said Natalia.

"Oh and I thought I was being punished," said Calleigh with another giggle.

"Just go will you," said Natalia and slapped her behind.

"Ouch that hurt," said Calleigh and winked at her.

"Very funny," said Natalia, gave her a peck on the cheek and let her arm wrap around her waist at they started walking towards the sorority house.

* * *

Jake had somehow managed to hide from his sorority sisters inside one of the rooms in the house, and could now hear they were leaving as they were feed up looking for him.

He walked out of the closet and looked around the room he was in, it was a bed, a makeup table and a mirror with notes and a couple of pictures of Valera, Natalia, Calleigh and Sam, some together and some separately. On the table was makeup and perfumes of different kinds and for some reason a pile of papers he looked at the top one chemistry formulas.

He looked at the walls, a huge banner for the school's soccer team and a cork board with pictures and some cartoons. A bookshelf with pictures and books and on the neatly made bed was stuffed animals. On the nightstand next to it was a pile of books.

He quickly concluded it had to be one of the four girl's room and by the look of the huge chemistry drawing on the wall next to the two closets. By the looks of it you could draw and erase it as you wanted because it was some kind of a drawing wall.

Jake walked closer, it was detailed and very complicated, it up building of some kind of substance, but the equation wasn't solved yet after what he could see, not that he would be able to do that either or would he.

Jake looked at it and thought for a second and started to write something when he heard a voice say, "EHM."

Jake turned and looked at Valera, she didn't look to happy as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm solving the equation. No seriously I was hiding in the closet for the girls as I didn't wanto go to the beach; the room was random, really sorry. I didn't mean to step over any lines," he said and looked down.

Valera looked around and said, "I believe you, just don't come in uninvited again."

"I won't, I better go," he said.

"Not so fast I want to see what you were going to write," she said honest.

"Uhm ok, but I may be wrong as I'm not taking it and I don't know that much about it," he said and wrote down what he was thinking.

Valera walked over and looked at it and said, "It's correct, very good and may I say pink suits you."

"Thanks" said Jake and blushed slightly as they heard a thump from the room next door and Calleigh yell, "Ohhhh, harder, harder ohhh."

"They sure go on it a lot," said Jake and smiled at Valera.

"Yes, but they just hooked up, I'm sure they will settle down when they have been together for a while," she said.

"You don't mind living next door?" he asked.

"Not really, got earplugs and earphones and they are not breaking any rules so I say as long as they are happy they may do as they please," she said.

"Wise words," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you," she said and blushed a bit shyly.

"So what about you then, are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"No, hardly has the time to sleep, so I don't have time to date," she said honest.

"But you do like boys or are you into girls?" he asked.

"Boys what about you, the way you look now isn't exactly boyish and neither is the fact that you want to join a sorority instead of a fraternity," said Valera with a giggle.

"Well they seem less focused on school and more focused on partying and you seem more focused on school. Well a little on partying too. You probably get what I mean and today is pink day so I had to wear pink like the rest of you, but I can I assure you I'm not a girlie man. I only go after girls, even though that is not why I joined," he said honest.

At that moment they heard Calleigh scream, "Yeees, yeeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeees oh God yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Seems like someone is getting their needs filled," said Valera with a sigh.

"You don't?" Jake asked.

"Don't have time to pay attention to my needs at the moment," she said, looking down.

"I see, well I better go downstairs and to read," he said honestly.

"Yeah I should get back to my books too," she said and looked into his brown eyes.

"If I couldn't interest you in something pink to eat or drink that is?" he said and smiled shyly at her.

"Well to be honest I am kinda hungry so why not," she said and followed him and all things considered it was way better than listening to the noises from the room next door.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk.

_**Chapter 5.**_

It was early the next morning and when Calleigh woke up Natalia had already left for class. She yawned a bit before she stretched, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom when she heard giggles from Valera's room, got curious and knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in," she heard Valera say and entered and found Jake, Valera and Sam lay around the room talking and laughing.

"Didn't I warn you?" Calleigh said to Jake as he was in his boxers, Valera was in a t-shirt and hot pants and Samanta was in her underwear.

"What I'm not doing anything, we stayed up most of the night talking and we kinda fell asleep in here," said Jake.

"Is that true?" Calleigh asked, looking at Valera.

"Yeah totally true, it's not like we could sleep anyway with you two going at it all night," said Valera with a giggle.

"Minds me I won the bet," said Jake.

"Ok here's the money," said Sam.

"What were you guys betting over?" Calleigh asked.

"Over which of you were the loudest and got more pleasure by the other," said Jake with a grin as he was counting his money.

"How very nice of you," said Calleigh, but she didn't sound mad.

"Ok so witch room are you going to rob at the guy's dorm?" said Valera curiously.

"Don't know yet, but Calleigh I would say your room is at risk," said Jake.

"Yeah I know, but it's looked up and no one can get into the safe without the combination," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Jake.

"I'll make em pay if they try, but I need a shower," she said and headed for the bathroom.

"Wanna join us for breakfast?" Jake yelled after her.

"Yeah," she yelled back.

"So Jake you are really not going after any of us," said Valera.

"No, but I need to go home and change so shall we say the cafeteria at about thirty minutes," he said.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Well see you ladies in not too long," he said and left.

"It's really too bad he's not interested as I've really started to kinda like him," said Valera.

"Val, don't go after him, at least not this week, it can get him in trouble with Calli and really ruin his chances and he seems rather serious about this," said Sam and left the room.

"Umf," said Valera as she started to get dressed.

* * *

Ryan had managed to sneak into the Sigma Alpha Psi house and was now upstairs looking for Calleigh's room, he quickly found her door between Valera's and Samantha's and felt the handle, closed as he expected, so he found a wire injected it into the lock, let it go around into he heard a sound and opened the door.

"Piece of cake," he though and locked behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed while he figured out what he was taking.

He looked at the neatly made bed with flowers on the sheet, and a picture of Natalia and Calleigh along with some books on the nightstand, there was three closets that was decorated with postcards and on the wall beside them posters of different hunks, Ryan let out a chuckle and though "What a joke". On the wall over the bed were a huge banner and a scarf with the football team's logo and pictures of Calleigh and the rest of the cheerleading squad, she was of course president of that too, he saw Val and Sam and couple of other girls he didn't know on the team.

On the last wall was a bookshelf with books and different magazines and next to it a map with pins he would guess where she had been and where she wanted to go as the pin heads had different colors.

But what caught his eye was a medium sized safe on the floor, it was like any other safe he had seen with number wheels up front, the only difference was that it was white with pink hearts all over.

"I gotto get into that safe," Ryan though knowing there could be a number of combinations so he started to look in her rooms for clues, then he got a funny idea and tried that code and the funny thing was that it was right and the safe opened.

He looked inside some journals, jewelry, three guns, some letters that for some reasons wasn't opened; he looked at the dates on the stamps, dated five years back and up today date, but with two addresses one at the sorority house and one other so he guess it was where she lived before, and some photos both new and old. Ryan put the photos back, that would be wrong to take, and the guns and jewelry too, instead he took the journals closed the door, locked himself out and went back to his dorm.

* * *

At the same time Rick and Eric was in Ricks office, Eric was gently stroking Rick's cheek, before he let his lips find Rick's to kiss him a little before he withdraw.

Rick looked at the younger boy, he looked so innocent and his eyes were filled with tenderness and love. Love, could this boy really love him or was it something he imagined.

Rick smiled at him and Eric smiled back before he got down between Rick's legs and opened his zipper to find his hardness.

Eric his lips lock around it and as he continued to suck on it Rick growled and pushed him closed so Eric almost chocked on it before Rick cum and Eric's swallowed every bit of it before he retracted and again smiled at the older man in front of him.

Rick though a little and let his hands find their way down to Eric's zipper where he could feel his erection was growing under his pants. Rick gasped when he opened that zipper and saw Eric wasn't wearing any form of underwear and let his hand wrap around his long, thick lance as he started to drag it slowly back and forth, back and forth while Eric growled.

Eric was just about to cum when he pushed Rick's hand of and got him to raise from the chair and stand up against the wall so he could enter him, as he did so Rick let out a sigh of satisfaction and could feel his erection once again was coming on and huskily said, "When you are done I want to do you ohhhh, ohhhh."

Eric didn't work for more than a couple of seconds before he cum with a roar and kept filling up Rick until he was drained before the quickly changed positions and Eric said, "Give it to me you wild beast."

Rick didn't need to be begged twice, he quickly entered Eric and filled him up before he withdraw and said, "Thank you for making me do this."

"Not a problem, gosh I gotto go I'm late for class," said Eric, pulled on his pants and ran out.

Rick had just zipped up his pants when he heard Julia say, "A student and a boy Rick, really I didn't though you would sink that low"

Rick's jaw dropped to his knees and he was able to speak as she continued, "Wait until the school board hears this."

"You wouldn't," he gasped.

"I would," she said with an evil grin.

"You can't do that!" he said a bit scared.

"It would be the right thing to do as you are a teacher and he a student," she said.

"Oh come on Julia, I really like him and no one really needs to know about it, I mean it was consensual and he's not underage," said Rick a tad frustrated.

"Still it's morally wrong, and I surly hope you are not giving him any advantages," she said.

"Of course not, he's has to work his way to good grades like the rest," said Rick.

"Still it's wrong and I am telling you I'm going to the board," she said.

"If you do that I'll tell them about your habit," he said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

"Oh really," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really," she said.

"Oh come on, you are popping all kinds of pills," he said.

"Those are proscribed by my doctor," she said.

"Yes maybe so, but is the alcohol you take with them to?" he said with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"I would and does Horatio know?" he asked, knowing he held the winning card.

"You are so not telling him about that," she snarled.

"If you don't, I won't," he said with a grin.

"Fine, God I hate you!" she said.

"Now be nice," he said.

"OH GO TO HELL!" she yelled, slammed the door and ran out while Rick just grinned satisfied to himself.

* * *

Julia stood in the bathroom and looked sadly into the mirror of what she had been reduced to.

She looked at her sad and tired eyes, she didn't like what she saw and startled when she heard someone say "Miss Winston, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she lied as she turned to look at Calleigh. She was wearing her cheerleader uniform.

"You sure, cause you really don't look okay," said Calleigh concerned, and looked at the older blonde.

"It's nothing really," Julia lied.

"It may do you good to talk, I won't tell Horatio," said Calleigh, as she knew Julia was seeing him.

"It's just everything, it's too much and I think I may be pregnant and I'm not ready for that and I'm sure Horatio is not ready for that," she said, and looked down on her purse at her whisky bottle.

Calleigh followed her eyes and let out a gasp, she knew Julia had problems, just not that kind and before she had though it through she reached for the bottle, took it and made sure the content ran down into the drain. Julia just gasped in surprise.

Calleigh looked at her and said, "You are not doing that to your child, you hear."

Julia looked at Calleigh, her voice was shivering, and she could tell she was about to cry and said, "Why do you care?"

"Because it's just wrong a baby deserves much better it's just… You shouldn't do that to yourself its wrong," said Calleigh in a very serious tone.

"Says you who get drunk as hell every pledge week, don't you think I heard you were sleeping in class yesterday," said Julia.

"Well firstly I ain't preggo and second I ain't gonna teach any classes I ain't the one that is gonna have to set an example," said Calleigh.

"No, you are just teaching your fellow sorority girls to get drunk, that is so much better," said Julia.

"Well I stay on top of the classes either way. It's only for a week… you drink plenty more I bet and I also bet you take the drinking from your parents," said Calleigh.

"Hey don't you bring my parents into this, they are decent people and they for sure aren't drinkers," said Julia.

"Well then you're lucky," said Calleigh quietly.

"Sorry" said Julia.

"Then you are lucky, just don't drink… You chose to have the little one okay, he or she deserves much better, but I need to go I have practice," she said and headed out of the bathroom, while Julia looked confused after her.

* * *

When Julia came back to her office she saw Horatio and said, "Handsome, we gotto talk."

"What, did I do something wrong?" he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"No why?" she asked confused.

"Because in my experience no good comes from a conversation that starts with we need to talk," he said with a sigh.

"It's not good, but it's not your fault this time," she said.

"Oh Julia what's wrong?" he asked as he now started to get really worried.

"It's uhm, you know I've been having troubles and they have gotten worse lately," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Well in addition to the pills I have been drinking, but I can't do that anymore," she said.

"You've been drinking for how long?" he asked.

"Does that really matter?" she said.

"Not really, but you said you can't do that anymore, why is that?" he asked.

"Firstly because it's no good and I have to be an example for the students," she said.

"Not to mention you can harm yourself, sweetheart why haven't you told me this before?" he said.

"I am now, but are you not curious of the other reason as to why I have to quit?" she said.

"Because mixing drinking with your pills is dangerous," he said.

"I may have to quit the pills as well," she said and looked down.

"But you can't do that, what about your condition?" he said a bit worried.

"I need you with me on this, I cannot take them for a while and I need your support" she said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm kind off pregnant," she said.

"You are, I'm gonna be a dad, but sweetheart that is wonderful, and of course I will help you in any way I can," he said.

"You promise, because this is going to be really hard for me," she said.

"Of course I will help you, Julia I love you more than anything, I will not let anything happen to you or our son" he said.

"How can you say that, it's a boy it's too early to know," she said.

"I just do and really I will help you," he said and kissed her softly.

"I'm not feeling to good, oh speaking of alcohol do you know if that Duquesne girl had a past with it?" she replied.

"Her parents were drunk, that's in her records why?" he replied confused.

"Just wondering, but I need to get home, will you please go with me," she said.

"Of course I will sweetheart, but I really think we should see your doctor regarding your meds," he said.

"No I'm not taking them if he baby can get hurt," she said.

"Let us talk to him just in case okay," he said.

"Well ok, but now can we please go?" she said.

"Of course," he said and gave her a soft kiss before they left her office.

* * *

It was around 1pm and Calleigh had just returned home and she found the whole house was a mess and thought, "You rotten boys."

Everywhere was the newbie's missing things and the older girls to, she also found that her newbie's had stolen things from the boys house whether it was photo's, letters, day planners or other things.

She was just about to head upstairs when she saw Jake ran through the door and yell "Ha ha, look what I got".

"What!" said Kim and looked curiously at him.

"Yeah show us," said Mel as he was holding up a plastic bag.

"Ok right from presidents Delco's bedroom I give you his football banner with picture of him and some of his brothers pinned to it with personal greetings, a swimming trope with his name, his student ID and picture of some chick I found on his mirror, well it's actually more pictures, but the girls looks like each other so bet they are siblings, but no idea who they are other than that and a pair of handcuffs," said Jake and handed over the bag.

"Jake, you totally rock this will be so cool to throw at the fire," said Kim.

"Yeah all we managed was to get photos and such, how did you even get into his room?" said Mel.

"I have ways, as the boys was to occupied by the stuff they took from you guys, it wasn't all that hard. Ryan was bragging about how he broke into Calleigh's room and took stuff from her safe," said Jake.

"He did what!" said Calleigh shocked.

"He said he had some journals or something," said Jake, he hadn't paid that much attention.

Calleigh gasped wondering how the hell he had managed to brake her code as she ran upstairs and found it was true, her journals was in fact missing, then she ran downstairs and said, "I'll make him pay."

"Oh this cannot be good," said Samanta as she and the guys was quickly following.

* * *

When Calleigh came over she yelled, "Delko, where the hell are you?"

"Easy there," he said and came running out to meet her.

"Where is that lowlife Ryan?" she said annoyed.

"In his room, why?" he replied.

"He stole my journals and I want them back, no one is allowed to read them but me," she said.

"Hey you know this day every year we steal things from each other and keep them," he replied.

"Yes, but it's private and just tell me where his room is and why are you smelling like professor Stetler, have you suddenly changed to boys all of a sudden," she said surprised.

"Just go, third door to the right," he said annoyed that she had noticed.

* * *

Calleigh ran upstairs and tore the door to Ryan's room open and said, "Give me back my books now!"

"Here," he said without even argue.

"Did you read them?" she asked.

"Some segments I'm really shouldn't he said, those letters in your safe they are from your father, aren't they?" he asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes they are," she replied.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through," he said and looked down.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault, but if I find you or any other robbed my safe ever again bullets will fly," she said.

"I hear you, nice safe by the way," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I better get back and do not mention what you read to anyone," she said.

"I won't and again I'm sorry," he said and by the looks of it he meant it.

"Apology accepted," she said and left him, when she came down again she got a hold of Eric and said, "So you suddenly went gay huh."

"No, but how did you get Natalia to fall for you?" he asked.

"Just look at me, who wouldn't fall in love with me… nah, seriously treated her the right way and you're such a bad liar. May I just ask why him of all people?" she said.

"Don't know, he's kinda handsome and all, just don't know, you won't tell will you?" he said, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Nah, but I have to get back to the books," she said and smiled at him before she left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

It was early morning a couple of days later and Calleigh was still not sober from the night before. She dressed like a pirate she tried to walk to her class room, she was feeling terrible.

"Calleigh," she heard Julia say.

"Uh-huh," she said and turned to face her professor.

"You cannot be in class like that. I mean you can hardly walk, and I'm sure you cannot pay attention to what being said," said Julia looking a bit concerned at her.

"I'm totally fine, just a bit dizzy," she said with a sigh.

"Did you at all sleep last night?" Julia asked.

"An hour or so, Nat and I was kinda busy," she said with a giggle.

"I see, but you have to sleep," said Julia in a firm tone.

"Don't have time have classes from now until bout 4pm," said Calleigh honest.

"Then you have to skip some to get some rest," said Julia.

"Too tired to go home to be honest," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"You can sleep in my office I have a couch," said Julia, as she started to walk there Calleigh asked, "So did ya stop drinking?"

"I did and I'm on a lower doze of my medications," said Julia since she was.

"You take medications for what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I'm bipolar," said Julia honest.

"You are. I never would have though," said Calleigh surprised, as Julia opened the door to her office.

"Not many people know I would appreciate if you didn't tell," said Julia.

"I won't, ohhhh couch," said Calleigh and lay down, closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Julia looked at her, she was wearing a pair of jeans that was rolled up to the knees black boots, a torn shirt with a west over and around her waist a belt with a sword and on her head was a scarf.

Julia smiled at the young girl, she was sleeping peacefully, looking like a pirate princess, but Julia wondered about Calleigh's past as she could find some similarities to herself, only she had to wait until Calleigh woke up to ask her. Calleigh let out a grunt and turned while Julia just watched her.

* * *

When Calleigh came to four hours later Julia were gone, Calleigh assumed she was having a class or having lunch, but she felt like she couldn't go without thanking her so she looked around to get a better idea of what Julia was like.

Her bookshelf was full of different books for the different classes that she though, but Calleigh also saw a romance story here and there which made her smile.

Top shelf was a couple of pictures of her and Horatio, a teddy bear holding a heart that said I love you and a couple of notes Calleigh assumed was from Horatio.

She then looked at her desk, her computer of course and a picture of what Calleigh could assume were her parents and one of the three of them, but when Calleigh looked at the third picture her jaw dropped as it was of her own mother. What was Julia doing with a picture of her mother?

Calleigh startled when the door opened and Julia said, "So you are up, are you hungry, thirsty?"

"What are you doing with a picture of my mother?" Calleigh asked.

"What do you mean?" Julia replied confused.

"This, this is my mother, slightly younger than she's now, but it's still her," said Calleigh and held up the picture.

"Uhm well that is my biological mother. I never knew her name, all I got after her is that picture and the others is my parents, the ones that raised me," said Julia honestly.

"Hold on, you're adopted and this is…. and how old are you?" Calleigh managed to get out.

"About twenty-five and you are sure that is your mother?" said Julia.

"Yes positive and her name is Macy Duquesne," said Calleigh still in shock before she added "But if she's your mother too… then we must be stepsiblings, I don't get this, I gotto, I need to…"

* * *

Julia just let Calleigh go as she knew she would most likely return, so Calleigh was her younger sister, she had a sister. Julia smiled by the thought of it, wondering if she had more siblings and in which case how old they were.

When Natalia found Calleigh at home later that day she was walking frustrated back and forth as she was calling someone that apparently wasn't picking up, Calleigh hung up called again and said, "Pick up, come on please pick up."

"Something wrong, sugar?" Natalia asked.

"I'm trying to get a hold of my dad, but he ain't picking up, not that strange since I have hardly talked to him the last five years, too hard," she said as she hung up and called again.

"I didn't see you at school," said Natalia, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Not sober and I found out some shocking news which is why I'm trying to get a hold of daddy," she said with a sigh.

"You want me to leave when you talk?" said Natalia as she didn't want to intrude.

"No stay need you, hey daddy so you are finally picking up," said Calleigh as she heard his voice in the other end.

"Hey lamb-chop, how are you?" he asked.

"In the middle of pledge week so I'm at the moment sobering up and I learned something interesting today, so let me ask you do I have a sister?" she said.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because one of my professors has a picture of mum on her desk and she claimed it was her birth mother, so is she right?" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, can we please not do this over the phone," he said.

"Well then you better drag yourself over here," said Calleigh a tad frustrated.

"I can't do that, I have work," he said.

"Well I want answers and if you don't come here, I'll come home," said Calleigh.

"Well you're welcome here any time," he said.

"And I can bring friends and such I hope," she said.

"Of course," he said.

"Too much… gotto go," she said and hung up before he had time to say anything else.

Calleigh looked at Natalia she was now sitting on the bed shaking and said, "Hold me…need you…confused."

Natalia sat down and pulled her closely, while she stroked her and said, "Easy I'm here."

"I'm so tired," said Calleigh before she started to whimper a bit.

"I'm right here, you just go to sleep I'll watch over you," said Natalia and held her while Calleigh let herself drift of.

Natalia lay her down on the bed watching her, wondering if she would get the answers she needed and which of the professors she had been talking about.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

It was Sunday afternoon and Calleigh was still hangover like hell, but at least pledge week was now over and she had her new members among them Jake that now was sleeping on the porch of the house over a match book.

Calleigh interrupted her father on the phone and said "Dad, listen, listen, I just want some answers. Why is that so hard?"

"Why do you have to have them can't you settle with you have me, your mother and your brothers and that's it," he said frustrated.

"I want the truth why is that so damn hard for ya to get?" she said.

"Hey Babygirl after the truth again, you know you should get out here, it's only arguing cause of that these days," she heard her brother Dave say.

"Big Dave, it has been ages, so can you give me some answers then?" she said.

"Nah you know mum and dad when it's something hush, hush they fight behind closed doors. So how are you?" he replied.

"Tired pledge week is just over," she said with a sigh.

"Did you get some useful members," he said.

"Got Jake and some others, he's getting the logo tattooed on himself later today," she said with a satisfied sigh as she was watching Natalia in the kitchen.

"A boy in your sisterhood, he isn't something you are interested in?" he said.

"No, don't have time for such," she said as Natalia smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Then why would you have him there?" said Dave.

"Because he wanted in to a serious house and he did go through the pledge week with excellence like the rest of the members," she said and took a glass of coke that Natalia handed her and mimed thanks.

Natalia nodded and walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs as Calleigh let out a sigh as she heard Dave said, "Calleigh are you there?"

"Yeah sorry what were you saying?" she said looking at the messy house.

"I said he's still a boy," said Dave.

"He can be useful and he's as serious as we are," she said and took a sip of the coke.

"Hmmm but tell me why were you distracted just now?" he asked curiously.

"No reason," she answered quickly.

"That I don't believe, you found someone didn't you," she heard Adam say.

"No as I said don't have time for stuff like that," she said.

"You're so lying, so who is he?" said Nick.

"No one," she said.

"Oh he's in the house, is he any good, and I thought you were strict bout guys in the house," said Adam.

"I am and I have to go as I have to clean this mess," she said and hung up before there was more questions.

"Liar" she heard Natalia say behind her and startled as she said, "How did you get back down without me seeing it?"

"Have my ways, let me guess you brothers," she said.

"Uh-huh, what a mess," said Calleigh.

"You helped creating it, so shall we start cleaning or relax more first?" said Natalia.

"Tired, wanna sleep," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"Ok you'll sleep and I start cleaning then," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Thanks honey, I'll be down in a couple of hours," said Calleigh.

"Take your time," said Natalia and gave her a kiss before she left.

* * *

Some moments later Jake was woken up by Valera saying, "Would you wake up and help us clean sleepyhead."

"Uhm hey you," said Jake and smiled at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey," she said with a giggle and smiled back.

"Did we at all sleep last night?" asked Jake.

"A little yes, so are you helping?" she said.

"Of course I'm after all member now," he said and followed her inside where he took a garbage bag and started to out trash in it while she collected cans and bottles. Natalia on the other hand was now trying to clean up the kitchen so she could start washing up the endless line of cups, glasses, plates and bowls used during the bonfire and the rest of the party the day before.

She sighed as she threw some cups with dips in the trash, before she cleaned and moved things around on the counter. Then she started placing the things she could find all over on the counter next to the sink and started to clean up while her mind drifted a bit.

Samanta and Kim had now started to help Jake and Valera to clean the living room when Jake stopped for a moment and looked over at Valera with a secret smile before he said, "So who is doing the bathroom cleaning?"

"I God I forgotten all about that," said Samanta and wrinkled her nose.

"Can't Calleigh do it, where is she anyway?" said Kim.

"No idea," said Mel that now had joined them.

"Hey Nat where is Calleigh?" Samanta yelled into the kitchen.

"Upstairs sleeping she's exhausted after last night and the whole week," said Natalia.

"Still she should help cleaning since she's after all the president," said Kim.

"Jesus Christ Kim, she's been organizing and making sure all goes as it should all week and making sure this house looks as it should not totally trashed like now, if anyone deserves to sleep it's her, I think we should be able to do this just fine," said Natalia a tad annoyed.

"I'll do the bathrooms," said Jake, and went to find a bucket and what he needed to clean them and headed for the ones downstairs first before anyone had tome to protest.

* * *

At the same time at fraternity house Eric had just ordered the newcomers to clean as he was too tired to do so himself, not only that but he was behind on some homework he had to do.

He had barely opened his science book when his phone rang and he said, "Eric Delko."

"Hey handsome," he heard Rick say in the other end.

"Hey darling," he replied.

"So how are you feeling now that pledge week is over?" Rick asked.

"Tired, want to sleep, but I have to do homework," he said.

"Want me to come and wake you up a bit?" said Rick.

"Don't tease me I'm not in the mood," said Eric annoyed.

"Maybe that's the thing you are in the mood, look out the window," said Rick.

Eric did and saw Rick and smiled before he said, "God, I missed you handsome."

"Want me to climb up then?" he said.

"Yes," said Eric and Rick hung up and climbed up to him before he gave him a soft kiss and said, "Now that's better."

"Much better," said Eric as they sat down on his bed.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" said Rick and stroke Eric's check gently.

"Do we have to?" said Eric with a sigh.

"You know we have to," said Rick and smiled vaguely at him.

"I uhm dunno, it's like I somehow just wanted you more than anything else in this world and I just had to have you, does that make any sense at all?" said Eric.

"It does in a way as I have been watching you since the day you came to the university, how you made fun about me, I could never quite get you out of my head for some reason. It's like I can't stop looking at you, you are driving me crazy, and that you are staying here with all these boys and not with me is driving me even more crazy," said Rick and kissed him hardly.

"I wish you could stay with me, gosh you confuse me, I mean you are my teacher, a man and so much older than me, I wasn't supposed to feel this way with you," said Eric.

"I know, you are a student and a boy I were supposed to fall in love with a woman not you, yet I have and I cannot stop how I feel… I want to be with you every minute of every day, kiss your lips, have you in every way," said Rick honest.

"I love you too, it feels weird, but really I do, everything about you and I know it's crazy, but being with you just feels right," said Eric and kissed him, before he gently pushed him down on the bed and removed his shirt so he could stroke him before he gently kissed his chest and rest his head against it.

"It is right and yet so wrong the way I feel is like nothing else I ever felt before, like salt and pepper and butter and toast, you are what I need, every fiber of my being longs for you," said Rick and removed Eric's shirt so he could stroke his back gently.

"This feels nice, gosh I'm beat," said Eric as he slowly drifted off by Rick's gentle touches.

* * *

It was nightfall and at the Sigma Alpha Psi house the girls were now sitting around the table in the living room drinking soda and talking.

"Gosh I'm so beat," said Natalia, she was longing to snuggle up with Calleigh, but was at the moment too tired to go upstairs.

"Totally know what you are talking about, I could fall asleep right here," said Jake.

"Yeah what a week," said Kim.

"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you guys in the morning," said Samanta and headed upstairs.

"I'll think I'll do just that too, are you staying up much longer?" said Kim and looked at Mel as they were sharing room.

"No, coming, see you guys," said Mel and followed her upstairs.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Calleigh right about now?" said Valera looking at Natalia.

"I should, I still can't believe she still sleeping, she has been in bed all day," said Natalia.

"She's probably exhausted," said Valera with a giggle.

"Ha, ha, well see you guys, don't stay up too late you both have an early morning class with me," said Natalia as she dragged herself upstairs.

"Finally some peace," said Valera and snuggled up closer to Jake.

"Are we going to discuss at all what happened last night?" said Jake.

"I wanted you and we ended up in bed," she said with a sigh.

"But Val I can't be with you, I mean I promised Calleigh I wouldn't be with anyone in the dorm," he said.

"Well she's with Nat so she kinda broke that rule their self," said Valera.

"I guess, and I have something to admit," he said.

"Oh really what?" she replied curiously.

"I didn't just join this dorm because I wanted a serious one and this is the best, I also joined it because I thought you were uh kinda cute and I uhm ehhh fell for you the first time I saw you and I wanted you as my girl," he said honest.

"Oh you did, that's the sweetest thing and I kinda wanted you as well all along, but didn't make a move cause I didn't want to wreck your chances of getting in," she replied happily.

"You did I got a question what is your first name?" he asked.

"Uhm it's silly, but ok it's Maxine," she said silently.

"My Maxi" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Really I am," she said.

"Yeah you are," he said with a yawn.

"Wanna go upstairs so we can sleep?" she said as she was tired too.

"Yes" he said and followed her up to her room.

* * *

It was early morning and Julia was sitting in the window of her apartment silently crying, while Horatio was in bed still sleeping.

She was looking out on the university campus as her apartment wasn't too far away, but it was too early for the students to arrive, so she was just watching the quiet ground not noticing Horatio had been woken up by her soft sobs.

"Julia, sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I just, I'm not fit to do this" she cried sadly.

"What?" he asked.

"Being a mother, maybe I should not have little Kyle," she cried.

"Hang on since when did you name the baby, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet," said Horatio a little surprised.

"You don't like the name," she said quietly.

"Of course I do sweetheart, was just surprised that's all and of course you are fit to be a mother, you already named him you can't get rid of him now, he's your little boy," said Horatio as he gently put his arms around her.

"You're right, I'm just being silly, I'm sorry," she said.

"You got nothing to be sorry about," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you, you know how I never knew my birth mothers name," she said.

"Mhm," he replied.

"Now I might, it's Macy Duquesne or if Calleigh is right it is," said Julia a bit more cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well Calleigh saw the picture in my office and said it was her mother, so if she's right she's my little sister," said Julia.

"Hold on you may be Calleigh's sister," he said shocked.

"Yes, only I don't get why they would give me away if that's the case, I always thought my birth mum didn't want girls, but if she got Calleigh that can't be it. I really have to try to find out if Calleigh know something about it," she said.

"Sure that's such a good idea," said Horatio.

"No, but I still have to try since she may be the only one who can know something," she said.

"But what if she dunno," he said.

"Good point since she seemed shocked, but maybe if she could give me her parent's number and I could call and talk to them," she said.

"Don't know if that's the best idea, maybe you could write," he said.

"Or visit them, have to think about it," she said with a huge yawn.

"Go to bed, you and Kyle needs sleep," he said.

"Yes, will you hold me," she said as she got back in bed, he nodded, lay down and held her closely as she drifted off again wondering if she could be Calleigh's sister like she claimed, and in which case how she would find, out and how Calleigh's parents would react if she contacted them and why they didn't want her.

* * *

Eric woke up by Rick kissing his shoulder so he yawned and said, "God morning handsome it's so nice to finally wake up with you."

"Same," said Rick for a change he felt totally well rested.

"So you're in the mood?" said Eric with a chuckle.

"With you always," said Rick and kissed Eric's shoulder again.

"I have to do something about that then," said Eric and turned to give Rick a long deep kiss.

Rick let out a growl as Eric kissed his neck and said "Sure it's a good idea to do that here, what if we get caught?"

"Don't care, if I wanto please my boyfriend I do so and it's after all my room," said Eric as he kissed his way down to Rick's hardness and started to suck on it.

Rick growled some more as Eric kept on going until he cum with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Mmm, you taste good," said Eric as he came back up with a smile.

Rick just smiled at him was he stroked his hair gently and said, "You have to go so on you're gonna be late for class."

"I rather stay here with you handsome," said Eric just as the door opened and Ryan said, "Eric you have to hurry if you're gonna, what the hell."

Ryan's jaw dropped to his knees when he saw that Eric was in bed with Rick and he didn't manage to finish the sentence.

Rick quickly withdraw from Eric with a gasp, but Eric calmly looked at Ryan and said, "Close your moth will you and would you get out of the room so I can have some privacy. I'm not walking in on you when you are busy."

"Uhm but if you are going to catch a ride you better hurry," said Ryan.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," said Eric as Ryan quickly closed the door and left.

"This is not good as there will be talking," said Rick and started to get dressed.

"We'll handle it I'm sure, just relax will you," said Eric still calm.

"How can you be so calm about this?" said Rick.

"Don't know, just not scared of others," he said and gave Rick the softest kiss.

"I wish I could be as calm as you darling" said Rick and smiled vaguely as he left the same way he had come in the night before.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the school and Kim came over to Calleigh and Samanta that was sitting at the table and said, "Wanna know what I just heard?"

"Pends on what it's about," said Calleigh.

"Eric and one of the professors," said Kim proudly.

"Oh do tell," said Calleigh curiously.

"So I heard of Anna, that heard of Celeste that heard of her bloke Don that heard of Izzy that heard of Ryan that" she started when Calleigh interrupted, "Can we get to the point sometime today?"

"Oh yeah Ryan found Eric in bed with professor Stetler this morning," said Kim.

"He did what," Sam said almost spitting out what she was eating.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," Calleigh thought and shook her head as she yelled, "Natalia, over here."

"Oh there you are why aren't you guys at the regular table and did you hear Eric and Rick are sleeping together?" said Natalia.

"Yeah did and the table is being washed at the moment at someone else used it so I'm sitting here in the meantime," said Calleigh.

"Excuse me Miss Duquesne," she heard Horatio from behind her.

"Yeah," she said and turned to see Horatio and the dean.

"Did I just hear you guys say that Stetler slept with Eric?" asked the dean who had heard some of the conversation walking that way and had gone back to check.

"Oh you know people always find something to gossip about," said Calleigh.

"Yeah so then I said to Danny now way that's true," they heard another of the sorority girls say on the phone that was heading towards the table before she added "Yeah they are so sleeping together and it's totally bad as Rick is a dude."

"Ehm," said the dean looking at her.

"Damn the dean gotto go," she said and hung up.

"Miss Jenkins what where you just talking about?" said the dean.

"Uhm nothing," she said and looked down.

"I'm gonna ask you girls again is Rick sleeping with Eric or is he not?" said the dean.

All the girls looked pretty uncomfortable and Horatio said, "You better answer."

"He is," they suddenly heard Julia say from behind.

"Julia," said Horatio shocked.

"What do you know`?" said the dean in a serious tone as they walked away.

"Saved by the bell," said Kim.

"Yes we may be, but I think Eric and Rick will have big trouble ahead," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Sugar, have you talked more to Julia about…" said Natalia.

"No, not yet and don't think she know anything more and she's a teacher and stuff, don't think it would be right to do and by dad it seems like it's something that shouldn't be talked about, so I think…" she stopped as she looked over at Julia, Horatio and the dead, the dead seemed furious at Julia and she looked really upset and Horatio looked like he was defending her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Natalia.

"Yeah, but it's not like I have time to go home now, I have to wait until thanksgiving to do it and I dunno if I wanna as it's gonna be a hell of a mess at least I think it is," she said, as she the only time she had been home the last five years was one week every Christma,s and even then she spent most times with her brothers or by herself not her parents.

"You want me to come with?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah that's a plan, hey dad meet Natalia and by the way she's my girlfriend," said Calleigh.

"You're ashamed of me," said Natalia and looked down.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't think they will approve and dad it's just uhm sorry," she said and now she was the one looking down.

"Hey I got an idea," they suddenly heard Jake say.

"Oh really," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, why don't we all go over for your house thanksgiving," said Jake.

"And by us all you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Me, Val, Nat, Sam and you," said Jake.

"And your reason for wanting to meet my family is?" she said caught a bit of guard.

"Well I'm an orphan and I wanna see where you come from and also road trips are fun not to mention us sisters gotto stick together, and it seems like you could use some help," said Jake.

"Yeah I'm in," said Natalia.

"So am I," said Valera.

"Count me in nothing is more fun than weird families and isn't your bros handsome," said Samanta.

"They are," said Calleigh with a giggled.

"Then I'm there," said Samanta.

"Then road trip at thanksgiving it is, dad is gonna be so happy about the house full," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Hey don't worry Duquesne we'll help cleaning and cooking," said Jake, and they all laughed before they changed the subject.

* * *

Rick and Eric were in Rick's office, Rick was correction some papers and Eric was at the moment drabbling down notes for a paper he was going to hand in a couple of months later while he was looking over at Rick now and again.

"So how many do you think know by now?" Rick asked with a sigh.

"Well Ryan has a big mouth so pretty much everyone around," said Eric.

"Great just great I knew I should never get involved with you," said Rick with a frustrated huff.

"Easy handsome," said Eric before he came over and gave him a soft kiss before he placed his hands on Rick's shoulders and said, "You are way to tense."

"I know," he replied as Eric started to rub his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Mmm," Rick let out.

"You need to learn how to relax handsome," said Eric.

"I need to be more with you so I can, that is what I need," said Rick with a sigh just as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Rick not really caring about Eric as he knew they were in trouble either way.

"Rick," he heard the dean say.

"What?" Rick replied.

"You know what you two are doing is against the rules right," said the dean.

"Yes," said Rick.

"And you are aware there will be consequences," said the dean.

"Yes," said Rick.

"You are not even concerned what they will be," said the dean.

"Not really no," said Rick.

While they were talking Eric watched, he was now on Rick's right hand and said "Dean."

"Yes, what do you want?" said the dean.

"Uhm just to say that if I won't have anything to do with him anymore would you then consider to dropping the consequences?" said Eric.

"I could consider reducing them," said the dean.

"Well okay then I can promise you I won't ever come near professor Stetler again," said Eric and left the office.

"You are suspended until further notice," said the dean and left to.

Rick wondered what did just happen, had Eric just dumped him, he took up the phone, dialed a number and said, "Can you come over in a couple of hours, I need someone to talk to?"

* * *

Horatio sat looking at Julia, she was sleeping over her desk, she was exhausted after first arguing with the dean then with Stetler himself as he was mad of her for telling, but that didn't last for long, now it was a couple of hours later and she was sleeping peacefully, letting out little snorts in her sleep.

Horatio was a tad annoyed at Rick for having blackmailing her the way he did, but he had told him of in a proper way, and after that he had comforted Julia.

"Horatio…" she said in sleepy tone.

"Yes sweetheart," he said.

"I don't feel good," she said.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he said concerned.

"I think so, will you please drive me there. I don't want anything to happen with the little one," she said.

"Of course, come on," he said and led her to the car.

* * *

A moment later they were sitting in the doctor's office, Julia looked pale and worried and Horatio was holding her hand while the doctor looked at the results and said "I thought it would go to have you on a little dosage of your medications, but I was wrong."

"What does that mean?" Horatio asked.

"That if you want this little one she cannot take the medications when she's pregnant or when she's breast feeding after as the baby is reacting negatively on them and you can risk harming it," said the doctor.

"And I may not do well if I do quit," said Julia and held Horatio's hand harder.

"I know," said the doctor and looked at her.

"Horatio, I don't like where this going, I wanna have Kyle," she said and looked down.

"I know. That is not an option," said Horatio in a firm tone.

"You are aware this might make her condition worse," said the doctor.

"I know that, but you cannot ask her to do that, it's not right," said Horatio and added, "Come on Julia let's go."

Julia got up and followed her, but once in the car she fell apart and said, "How could he ask me to do that?"

"I don't know," he said and held her closely.

"You are gonna help me with this right," she said.

"Of course we are in this together," he said.

"I wanna see her," she said and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"See who?" he replied confused.

"My mother, I need to know if I got this from her," she replied.

"So you are just going to go over there," said Horatio.

"Uhm I can't now, but thanksgiving," she said.

"You want me to come with?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said.

"Then I will, but how will you find where she is?" he asked.

"Don't know, she should be listed or something," said Julia.

"Or you could ask Calleigh," said Horatio.

"Don't know if that's a good idea, but I'll think about it" said Julia.

"I see," said Horatio.

"But can we please got home, I need to rest," said Julia.

He nodded and started the car, when he looked over at her when he stopped on the next red light she was sound asleep, her hands were placed over her belly as to protect her unborn child which made him smile warmly at her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING: _**Sex Read at own risk.

_**Chapter 8.**_

It was a couple of days before Thanksgiving and Natalia, Calleigh, Samanta, Valera and Jake was Natalia's pink Hummer 2, getting closer to Louisiana. At the moment Natalia was driving and Calleigh was sleeping in the passenger seat.

In the backseat the three others were reading on different kind of homework to not miss out on anything. Valera's hand was placed on Jake's thigh and they were now a couple, in fact they had been a couple for about three months or a little longer now.

"Nat, are we stopping soon I'm starting to get hungry," said Samanta.

"Yeah I will on the next rest stop I see, as I need a break," she said.

"I still can't believe you have a pink Hummer, it's girly… yet somehow it's not," said Jake.

"Well I wanted a cool guy car" said Natalia with a giggle.

"How long has she been sleeping for now?" Valera asked, looking over at Calleigh.

"For twelve hours or so," said Natalia as they had been all been driving in turns as the trip started and Calleigh had drifted off after her last turn and no one had the heart to wake her.

"How can she sleep that long?" said Samanta with a giggle.

"Exhausted from reading around the clock the last months," said Natalia.

"And here I thought you were the one exhausting her" said Jake.

"Very funny," said Natalia in a dry tone as she and Calleigh had managed to keep their urges on the backburner both on the road trip and the time before. They both had been too tired to do so after months and months of hard reading and working on different term papers, and Calleigh arguing with her father to getting him to tell her about Julia which was going nowhere. In fact it had led to her giving up and telling him he could go a certain place, and that she wasn't going to talk to him ever again, and she for sure wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving couple of months ahead.

"Want you honey," Calleigh let out in her sleep.

"Well there's a clear message," said Samanta with a giggle, as Natalia blushed slightly.

"How long has it been since you two?" asked Valera. She and Jake managed to get alone time to do different kinds of things together even if she was in the board of the sorority and running the science club on campus and homework, whereas Jake was mostly working at an auto repair shop when he wasn't reading or taking classes.

"Not sure to be exact," said Natalia as she watched Calleigh that now was moaning her name in her sleep.

"Nat, I think someone is randy" said Jake and laughed.

"Oh really that thought never entered my mind," said Natalia with a sigh as she stopped the car at the nearest rest stop before she let everyone out before she bent over kissed Calleigh and said, "Sugar, you were moaning in you sleep."

"Mmm sorry," she said with a yawn.

"You are randy aren't you?" asked Natalia.

"Please take me," Calleigh and bent over to Natalia hungrily. Natalia quickly removed Calleigh's top and went for her breasts while Calleigh screamed out and pushed her closer.

Natalia opened the zipper to Calleigh's pants and dragged it down just enough to let her hand slide into Calleigh's wetness to find her clit and start to rub it hardly, while she kept going on her breast.

Calleigh were twisting and arching like crazy of the treatment Natalia was giving her until she let herself cum, while she screamed out Natalia's name in ecstasy and shaking beneath her.

When Natalia had retracted and Calleigh had calmed herself a little she said, "Gosh I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, so are you hungry?" Natalia asked.

"A little, how long did I sleep for?" she asked.

"About twelve hours, you were so cute so we didn't have the heart to wake you" Natalia answered with a smile.

"That's real nice of you, but I'm driving after we have eaten so you can sleep, as you look really tired" said Calleigh.

"Thanks," said Natalia as they got out of the car and went to find the rest.

* * *

Back at campus in the fraternity house Eric was packing to go home for thanksgiving when he heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in."

"Hey Eric," he heard Rick say.

"Oh hey are you going anywhere for Thanksgiving?" Eric asked.

"Haven't decided yet," said Rick honest.

"So how have you been?" said Eric as he had hardly talked to Rick as the mess between them had been sorted out, although he had thought a lot about him.

"Good, but I missed you though" said Rick, which was true.

"I have missed you too, but I dunno if it's a good idea to go there again" said Eric honest.

"I know and I'm seeing someone, just wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving" said Rick.

"You are seeing someone, that's nice," said Eric thinking that would explain why Rick had looked happier over the last month.

"Yeah, she's wonderful, I even think I love her," said Rick.

"That's good, she must be pretty special," said Eric and smiled at him.

"She is, she helped me a lot during the whole mess, and one thing led to another," said Rick honestly.

"So you are not spending thanksgiving to her?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yeah we are trying to decide if we are staying here, at her parents or mine, you are going home I take it," said Rick.

"I am, can't wait to see my sisters," said Eric, as he was really starting to miss, having them around. He was the youngest of all the four children, and was pampered by all three. Mostly by his older sister Marisol, but also by Gabrielle and Ana.

"Sounds nice, well I better go," said Rick and was about to walk out when Eric said, "Thank you for everything."

"Likewise," said Rick and gave him one last soft kiss before he again left him.

* * *

On another part of campus Julia and Horatio was packing to get to the airport to catch the flight to Louisiana in time.

"Horatio, did you pack my black dress?" asked Julia.

"Yeas," he said and he put a pair of pants in the suitcase.

"Are you bringing your laptop?" she asked.

"I am, have to go through some essays, aren't you bringing yours?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm really nervous, what if this isn't a good idea after all" she said with a sigh.

"You'll be fine," he said and smiled at her.

Julia looked in the mirror, her belly was showing but only a tiny bit and her eyes looked tired.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will make a good mother," said Horatio.

"It's just hard some days," she said honest and looked down.

"I know it is, so do you have everything?" he said.

"Uh huh, passports, keys and our tickets," she said.

"Did you bring something to read?" he asked.

"You mean except different papers, brought some books and magazines," she said.

"Good, I guess we have everything then," he said.

"Oh wait forgot my teddy," she said and ran into the bedroom to get a teddy he had giving her. She had become very fond of it the last couple of months when things had been rough.

"Yeah you would need that I'm sure," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"I do, now come on if we are gonna get to the airport in time," she said and headed for the door.

"Coming dear," he said and followed her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

It was early morning at a hotel in Louisiana, and Calleigh were getting her early morning wakeup call by Natalia, before she got in the shower and got dressed.

"You are coming with me today right," said Calleigh as she wasn't sure about that fact as she knew Natalia wanted to be introduced as her girl.

"I am, but I would prefer if you..." Natalia stopped.

"I will sugar, now come on let's wake the others and get going," said Calleigh and dragged her along.

"You really would do that," said Natalia surprised.

"Uh huh, come on… hungry," said Calleigh inpatient.

"But I though your dad wouldn't be happy that you were…" said Natalia.

"Don't care cause I wanna be with ya and he can't tell me not to," said Calleigh rather determinded and gave her soft kiss.

"I totally love you" said Natalia, and followed her.

* * *

Not long after they had all eaten breakfast and were driving up the driveway to the Duquesne house where they parked and Calleigh got out, looked at Natalia and said, "Ready sugar."

"Mhm" said Natalia a little nervous as a boy that seemed a bit older than Calleigh came out and said, "That can't be you Babygirl."

"Yeah totally is, I missed ya big Dave," said Calleigh and ran over and hugged him.

"You gotten really big," he said.

"Nah not as big as you," she said and looked into his blue eyes.

"So who are your friends?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, they all live with me at the sorority house, that's Jake, Samanta, Valera, and this beauty is my girl Natalia, ain't she just the cutest," said Calleigh proudly.

"Hang on did you say you got a girl," said Nick as he and Adam came out to greet them to.

"Totally did," said Calleigh happily and looked at her big brothers. Dave that was five years older had dark hair and blue eyes, while the other two had blonde hair like herself, other than that her brothers looked more or less like each other only Dave was a bit taller than the other two.

"No I have never," said Adam and looked at Natalia, she had on a pair of jeans, a squared shirt, a denim jacket and a pair of black boots and didn't look very girly. She was at the moment also looking at them a bit shyly all things considered.

"Dad, is so gonna kill ya, not only for having a girl, but for showing up unannounced with all these people," said Nick and smiled at her as the guys shook hands with the rest.

"Well he has to deal cause I'm totally staying and so are these guys, is it one of mum's apple pies I smell," she said.

"It is she's just done backing," said Nick and smiled at her.

"Oh yay, is dad home?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet he's at work, but bet he'll be home for dinner," said Adam.

"Sugar, you gotto meet my mum," said Calleigh and dragged her inside.

"So is she really serious about this?" Dave asked Jake.

"I should think so, at least it seems that way, they are very much in love, I don't ever think I've seen a couple adore each other as much as them," Jake answered.

"Yeah they are so great, they don't even have to talk to communicate at times," said Samanta.

"So how long are you staying for?" asked Nick.

"For as long as she wants us here," said Valera with a giggle.

"I better show you around then, because I think you will be staying for a while," said Dave and led the way.

* * *

Calleigh dragged Natalia towards the kitchen where she saw her mother cleaning and said, "Mummy."

Macy turned and looked at her daughter before she gave her a hug and said, Welcome home little one.

"Thanks, oh food," said Calleigh and looked at the pies.

"Oh no you are not eating them, if you must eat there is food in the fridge," said Macy.

Calleigh opened the door to the fridge and took an apple before she said, "Nat, you hungry?"

"No, I'm good," said Natalia and smiled at her, as Calleigh checked the freezer before she took out a box with chocolate ice cream.

"Calleigh, you are not eating that so close to dinner," said Macy in a firm tone.

"Totally am, oh mum you gotto meet my girlfriend Natalia Boa Vista," said Calleigh and took out a spoon and started to eat from the box as Macy shook Natalia's hand before she said, "Sorry what did you just say."

"She's my girlfriend, we been together for a long time and I wanted her with us for Thanksgiving," said Calleigh.

"Are you insane, your dad will be so happy," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"What about you?" Calleigh asked.

"Does it really matter what I think," said Macy.

"You don't like it either, do you" said Calleigh quietlytly as she ran upstairs while Natalia quickly followed her.

* * *

A little later Dave was watching Calleigh and Natalia down by the apple trees in the garden, Calleigh was sitting in the three reading while Natalia was on the ground under her.

Dave was wondering why Calleigh had picked a girl to be with, when he heard a car in the drive way and spit out the straw he was chewing on, and turned his head to see who it was.

He looked at a blonde woman coming towards him looking confused as to if she was on the right place and asked, "Excuse me who are you looking for?"

"Is this the Duquesne house?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"I'm Julia Winston and I'm looking for Macy Duquesne," she said.

"What is it regarding to?" he replied a bit curious as to what she wanted.

"Just talk to her," said Julia looking back at Dave, assuming he was Calleigh's brother.

"I see, mum there's someone here to see ya," Dave yelled inside the house.

Calleigh had now spotted Julia, jumped down from the three, walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I suppose looking for answers," said Julia honest.

At that moment Kenwall came home, parked the car and walked up to the house and said, "Calleigh, what a surprise and who are you and that?"

"That's my girl Nat and this is the teacher I told you about, although we didn't come together," Calleigh answered him.

"Hold on, your girl Nat. That is out of the question," he said.

"Bud dad, I love her," said Calleigh just as he mother came out, saw Julia and gasped.

"Love, what do you know about love," said Kenwall, glaring at the young women in front of him.

"Uhm a lot, but dad now that we are all here will ya please tell the truth," she said.

"You and the bloody truth" he said annoyed.

"You're just mean," she said and run upstairs again.

Natalia was about to go after when Kenwall said, "You did that to her and you are not welcome".

Natalia just sighed and walked over to the car, while Julia looked confused at them when Kenwall added, "We will talk after dinner."

She didn't replay just followed them inside sensing this may not have been the best idea.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

Calleigh was on her bed crying hugging a teddy bear when Dave knocked on the door, entered and sat down next to her.

"Daddy is mean and Dave I really love her," she said between her cries.

"I know. He just got a bit surprised like the rest of us," he said.

"I didn't choose this you know, it just kind of happened. I mean the day after that dork Eric dumped her, she dressed like a guy and I just had to have her," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"You never were the one to chase after boys in the first place," he said and stroked her gently.

"She makes me happier than I ever thought I could be," she said.

"Good then you should be with her, now tell me about this Julia person," said Dave.

"Don't know all that much about her. She's my teacher and is dating one of my other teachers' professor Caine and they are going to have a little one together. She says mum is her bio mum, but I have seen a picture of her parents the one that raised her, they seem really nice. She used to drink until she found out about the baby, which reminds me has daddy quit?" she asked, after summing it all up.

"He does once in a while, but not long of the time," said Dave honest.

"Wish he didn't at all, I really missed you big Dave," she said and stretched out her arms for him to bend down and hug her, which he did.

"And I you Babygirl," he said and smiled at her, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Calleigh and saw Julia came in, she looked at them and asked, "So since you called her Babygirl she's the youngest one right and he is the oldest since you called him big Dave?"

"Yeah Dave is five years older than me and the twins Nick and Adam three years older," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Big family," she said.

"Yeah, so you got any siblings?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"No, but I got two dogs at home," said Julia and sat down on a chair.

"You do. What kinda dogs?" asked Calleigh.

"A golden retriever called Lucky and a Forster called Spike," she said.

"Cool, so what are your parents like, what do they do and such?" asked Calleigh.

"Mom is a teacher and dad is an architect and they love each other very much, they had been together for a while, but couldn't have children before they got me," she said.

"Oh," said Calleigh.

"So what are your or is it our parents like?" asked Julia, this time she was the curious one.

"Uhm, dad is a defense attorney and a very good one, when he stays off the bottle that is and mum is lawyer too" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh was dad's joy in life when he was of the bottle, he treasure her more than anything and he taught her everything he knows, even how to handle guns and this one is the only one that went to college," Dave said proudly.

"So what do you do then?" she asked.

"Me, Nick and Adam are cops, went to the police academy," he said.

"And I wanna work in the force when I'm done with school too," she said proudly, and smiled at him.

"And a very good cop you'll be," he said and stroked her gently.

"Not good the best," they heard Adam and Nick say from the door as they entered the room.

Julia looked at the four Duquesne children that now were sitting on Calleigh's bed, her brothers seemed to treasure her above all and she also seemed to love them greatly, Julia wondered if she could ever be a part of it.

"Oh guys since Julia is one of us, we gotto do new handprints," said Calleigh excitedly.

"Yeah, be right back, just gotto get colors and a big sheet," said Adam, ran out and came back with paint colors and a five big pieces of paper.

Julia looked confused and Calleigh explained, "When we were younger we painted our hands and put it on a piece of paper and hang at our walls in our rooms as a reminder that no matter what happened we would always stick together as we are family. So when we got older we did a new one so we could bring with us to the place where we lived to always kinda be with each other. I have mine in my dorm room."

"Mine is in my office," said Dave.

"Mine is in the living room of my apartment," said Adam.

"And mine is in the bedroom and you should have one to because once a Duquesne…" said Nick.

"Always a Duquesne," the other three shouted out and laughed.

"Oh I want pink," said Calleigh, mixed the red and the white and painted on her hand and printed all the five papers.

"Blue is mine," said Dave and did the same.

"I'll take grass green then," said Nick and did the same.

"Purple," said Adam and printed the papers before all eyes were on Julia.

"I dunno which color to choose," said Julia honest.

"Just pick whatever pops in," Dave said and smiled at her.

"Hmm orange then," said Julia, mixed it and printed all the five pieces of paper before Calleigh said:¨, "Now we gotto sign them all, we use the nicknames we have."

Calleigh signed with Babygirl Duquesne, Dave with big Dave, Adam with super cop Adam and Nick with Nicky boy before they looked at Julia and Dave said, "We gotto give her a name."

"Yeah totally," said Adam.

"Name or something else?" said Calleigh looking at Julia.

The four of them looked at her and tried to figure out something smart as Julia still sat a bit over whelmed by it all when Nick said, "Oh I know."

"What," the other three said and looked at him.

"Princess Julia, she kinda looks it with the blonde hair and all," said Nick.

"Hey," said Calleigh.

"Easy Babygirl you know what I mean," he said.

"Yeah and I agree," she said with a giggle.

"So do I, now you gotto sign it Princess Julia," said Dave.

Julia just smiled and did so before Adam said, "Who wanna climb trees while these dry of?"

"I do," everyone yelled and ran downstairs and out, Julia just followed as she now was one of them.

* * *

Natalia was sitting in her car downtown and didn't really know what to do, and it had gone a few hours without having heard from Calleigh.

She was wondering if the best thing to do was to turn her car around and drive home when her phone rang, she picked up and said, "Natalia."

"Hey sugar, where are you at?" she heard Calleigh ask in the other end.

"I'm downtown just about to drive back," said Natalia with a sigh.

"You were gonna leave me," she heard Calleigh say, there was sadness in her voice.

"I didn't feel to welcome and maybe it's better if I do," Natalia replied.

"You are so not leaving or breaking up with me," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"But..." said Natalia.

"No buts now come back to me," Calleigh said in a rather firm tone.

"I will," said Natalia.

"Good you know I love you right sugar," said Calleigh.

"I do, so how did things go with Julia?" asked Natalia.

"What a mess, us children have accepted her as our, but mum and dad aren't too happy. Turned out after Dave was born, mum had an affair that lead to Julia and dad didn't wanna raise a bastard so he made mum put her up for adoption and never try to have contact with her. Poor Julia she seems real low now that she knows, but she's with my bros so she should be okay," said Calleigh calmly.

"And you how do you feel now that you know?" Natalia asked.

"Okay…" said Calleigh.

"You're angry since they hid it for so many years aren't you," Natalia concluded from the short answer with the pause behind.

"A bit yes, I can understand why, yet I can't," she said.

"I understand, but there was one thing I was wondering about though," said Natalia.

"Yes," said Calleigh.

"Which police department are you applying to?" she asked.

"Was thinking New Orleans as I want to be closer to my brothers," said Calleigh honest.

"I see," said Natalia.

"You want to stay where you are don't you?" said Calleigh.

"I do, I like Cali," she said.

"What about Calleigh?" Calleigh wondered.

"I love you Calleigh, more than words can say and I don't want to break if of no matter what should happen," she said honest.

"Good, are you getting close?" Calleigh asked impatient.

"I am, but we are not doing it in our parent's house," said Natalia.

"Why not I am randy and I want you," she said.

"Yeah Nat why not, you should see her, she's so randy and ready for you," said Jake in the other end.

"Jake, you idiot give me my phone back," said Calleigh annoyed.

"So where did you run of to, you missed all the action," said Jake with a chuckle.

"Oh you know I went to shop something pretty and shiny for my girl," said Natalia.

"What did you buy her," she heard Valera say.

"Well that is between me and her," said Natalia.

"Bet it is something real expensive," said Samanta.

"Give the phone back," said Calleigh even more annoyed.

"That is was yes," said Natalia.

"Is it an engagement ring?" asked Valera

"Dude they haven't been dating that long, or is that what you bought?" asked Jake.

"No it's not," said Natalia.

"Then what, do tell," said Valera.

"No," said Natalia.

"Give me the phone now or I'll beat you all black and blue," said Calleigh, getting rather impatient.

"Oh really," Natalia heard Jake say.

"You're just stupid," Natalia heard Calleigh say and could tell by the tone of her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"Val, give me my girl and please drag the boy of yours and Sam out so I can talk with her," said Natalia.

"Will do, come on hon" she heard Valera say.

"Honey, are you okay," said Natalia in a concerned tone.

"Yes, just want you here," said Calleigh.

"I'll be right up, just have to park the car," said Natalia and hung up.

* * *

A moment later Natalia for the second time entered Calleigh's bedroom and looked around. The walls were in a light shade of purple and were covered with pictures of hunks, horses and guns. She had a king-size bed with a bunch of stuffed animals and a grey gun locker on the floor. Calleigh also had a couple of closets and a makeup table in there.

Natalia looked at Calleigh that now lay on her bed looking back at her, her eyes looked sad and a bit worried, but still happy.

Natalia quickly sat down next to her to bend down and gave her a kiss to comfort her.

"This is hard, to suddenly learn about this and all," said Calleigh.

"I know honey," said Natalia and kissed her again a little rougher this time.

"I was wondering about something," said Calleigh.

"Yes," said Natalia.

"Can I uhm meet your family sometime or are they against us too?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't think they are totally against it and yes you can, my sisters will adore you," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Cool," said Calleigh.

"So your parents are okay with the other three staying here," said Natalia.

"All, but you, not that it matters as you are staying," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Mhm," said Natalia and looked into her emerald eyes before adding, "What did they do?"

"What do you mean?" Calleigh replied confused.

"Your parents, you hardly mention your home so I assume it wasn't always a happy place," said Natalia.

"Uhm daddy gets kinds rough when he's angry or have a bad day and mummy didn't come between, spent lots of nights away from home growing up, safest, but also a lot of happy times," said Calleigh silently.

"But your brothers seem really nice," said Natalia.

"They are the best," said Calleigh with a smile.

"You look tired," Natalia said as she stroke Calleigh's face gently.

"Long day, just gonna…" Calleigh managed to get out before she drifted off.

* * *

Natalia watched her as her phone started to ring, so she went out to take it and said, "Natalia hello."

"Hey Nat it's me," she heard her sister Christine say in the other end.

"Hey Christie, how are you?" Natalia asked.

"Totally fine, I meet a dude, what about you, I though you be home for Thanksgiving, we totally miss you," said Christine.

"Oh shoot I was so crazed that I completely forgot to tell you that I'm not coming," said Natalia feeling badly about not doing so.

"Are you at school, you shouldn't be there at Thanksgiving," said Christine.

"I'm not at school," said Natalia.

"Where are you, did you run off with a bloke you didn't tell us about," said Christine curiously.

"You're with a bloke, oh tell us," she heard her youngest sister Anya say.

"Well, it's not a bloke, it's a girl, I got a girlfriend which I love very much," said Natalia waiting for their reaction.

"You got a girl, what's she like, is she girly?" asked Anya.

"Does she got any handsome brothers?" asked Christine.

"She is girly, yet not and is the sweetest one there ever was, she's fun yet serious when needed, she's working really hard with school and the sorority as she is the president, she's also a cheerleader and she wants to work in the police force like her three older brothers, and yes they are handsome," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Cool, but seriously Nat when are you coming back," said Christie.

"Don't know, in not too long I hope, so how are mum and dad," she asked.

"Totally fine, but we gotto go our dates are here, have fun with your girl," said Anya and hung up.

Natalia was about to walk back into Calleigh when she heard Kenwall say, "May I have a moment."

"Yes," she said and sat down in the stairs with him.

"You really do love my daughter don't you," he said.

"I do," she replied.

"How long have you been seeing her?" he asked.

"Three months or a little longer," she said.

"I see," he said.

"I know you don't exactly approve," she started when he interrupted, "I never said that, I have to get to know you better before I make up my mind, so I'll let you stay here, but only if you follow my rules along with the rest."

"Of course sir," said Natalia as she went back to Calleigh.

* * *

At the same time Julia, Nick, Dave, Adam and Horatio was down on the local pub shooting pool, drinking and talking.

"So you're gonna have a baby, that means I'm gonna be uncle right," said Adam and smiled at Julia.

She nodded which made him put a hand on the belly and say, "Hey there little guy, I'm your uncle Adam and when you come out I'm gonna teach ya all about sports."

Julia giggled a bit. She still couldn't believe that they were accepting her that easy that they did, they were already treating her like she had always been their sister.

"Adam, you're hopeless," said Nick and shook his head.

"Totally not, oh you gotto celebrate Christmas with us now," said Adam.

"Yeah that would be really cool if you both wanted to do that," said Nick hopefully.

"Guys she got her own family to she might wanto celebrate Christmas them since she's here now," said Dave and smiled at Julia.

"Oh yeah that's right, didn't mean to say anything wrong," said Adam honest.

"I tell you what since I want to celebrate both places couldn't I spend some days at your house and some at mum and dad's if your parents won't mind that is," said Julia figuring it would be best to get their approval first.

"Cool, we can ask tomorrow morning as I think we'll stay here for a while," said Adam and walked over the pool table with Nick.

"So do you still think it was a bad idea to come here?" asked Horatio as he put his hand on top of Julia's.

"No and now I suddenly got brothers and a sister, but I completely forgot to ask what you want to do for Christmas?" she said and looked down.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care all that much about where we are," he said.

"You are just the greatest," she said and gave him the softest kiss as she heard the three brothers go, "Awwwwwwww".

* * *

That night Calleigh and Natalia lay in her bed cuddling and whispering sweet nothing to each other when Natalia suddenly asked "Calleigh, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I dunno exactly," said Calleigh trying to think of something.

"Which reminds me I bought something for you while I was out," said Natalia, reached for her purse and handed Calleigh a little box.

"Oh what did you buy me?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Open it and see. It will fit you when you become a cop" said Natalia.

Calleigh opened it and found a necklace with a gun, the grip covered with diamonds and matching earrings. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much honey I love it."

"Glad you do, let me put it on," said Natalia and put it on Calleigh and added, "Very cool.

"I'm always cool," said Calleigh with a giggle."

"That may be, but I'm cool too," she said.

"You are, so what do you want for Christmas?" Calleigh asked.

"All I want for Christmas is you wrapped with a red bow," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Oh really is that so," said Calleigh and got on top of her sweetheart and started to kiss her lovingly.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

The Christmas exam's was done and Eric was packing up his things when he heard someone say, "Packing handsome."

"I am yes, wonder if I ever get done with this, I got too much presents for my sisters," he said with a sigh.

"I can always take some of it in my bag as I'm going with you," was the reply.

"Would you really, that would really help me out," said Eric thankfully.

"Just put it on my bed, I gotto run out and fix something," was the reply before he was alone.

"You haven't left either" he suddenly heard Jake say.

"No, leaving later today, what about you are you going home or to Valera's?" he asked.

"Going with her, so nervous about meeting her folks," said Jake honest.

"You'll be fine, and has the president left yet?" he asked.

"The mighty Calleigh is packing and so is Natalia, seems like they are celebrating Christmas separately," said Jake with a sigh.

"Yeah the way they have been arguing lately I'm not surprised," said Eric.

"They are just overworked and tired then they get snappy at each other, they will fix it in the holidays I'm sure as they are still crazy about each other," said Jake, knowing that Calleigh felt really badly about snapping at her Natalia so much.

"Hopefully or next term will be fun," said Eric with a sigh.

"Ah yes, but there is still some time before that starts," said Jake thankfully as he needed a break.

"Jake, honey are you here," he heard Valera yell for downstairs in the fraternity house.

"Yeah here with Eric," he yelled back and she came up to join them.

"You done packing right cause really we should go to make the plane," she said.

"I'm done, just wanted to wish this guy a merry Christmas," he said honest.

"Merry Christmas to the two of you, see you next term," said Eric and smiled at the happy couple before they left him.

* * *

"Natalia, you cannot leave me like this," said Calleigh, she was standing in the doorway to Natalia's room watching Natalia pack her things.

"Calleigh, I can't rebook the flight and I promised my sisters to come home, I haven't seen them in ages, I have to go," said Natalia looking at her Calleigh, she was wearing the jewelry Natalia had given her for Thanksgiving, a pink pants, a whit top with a heart on, a pink jacket and a pink hair ribbon, she was just too cute.

"But what about us, there is still an us right?" the blonde asked, her voice were shivering now.

"Yes there is still an us, but I don't know, I think I need time to think," said Natalia honest as he closed her suitcase.

"But I wanna.. I'm really sorry about lately, please don't…" Calleigh said, not being able to hold her tears back anymore.

"I know and I'm sorry too, but really I have to go, got a plane to catch," she said and walked out the door. What Calleigh didn't see was that Natalia was crying as well.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh came storming into Julia's apartment and said, "She…she…she… left me, I didn't even get a kiss."

"Easy Calleigh, easy," said Julia and put her arms around her younger sister.

"But…but…but I need my Natalia," Calleigh cried sadly, she was completely crushed even if she couldn't blame her Natalia for leaving her.

"I know you do," said Julia in a comforting tone just as Horatio walked in and said, " I got the pills for travel sickness."

"You did great," said Julia enthusiastically.

"Are you going back to mum and dad's right now," said Calleigh.

"We are yes, are you flying or taking the car?" asked Julia.

"I'm flying and apparently same one as you," said Calleigh sadly, right now she wanted to be on a flight with Natalia.

"Good then we can get your things and share a cab," said Horatio as he called for one.

"Want my Nat," said Calleigh as she and Julia walked over to her room to get her things.

* * *

The same night Natalia was sobbing on her bed, she missed her girl and hated how she had left things with her when she got interrupted by her younger sisters running down her door yelling, "Natalia, Natalia, you're back."

"But you're all sad, I thought you were excited to see us," said Anya that saw that her sister were crying.

"I am, it's not that," said Natalia.

"Oh you gotto show us a picture of your girl," said Christine.

Natalia threw over her valet and Anya opened it and said, "Wow she's real cute, so when are we meeting her."

"Don't know, we had a disagreement and I left her crying" said Natalia honestly.

"How could you do that, you so gotto call and apologize," said Christine.

"I think it may be too late," said Natalia.

"Give us your phone," said Anya. Natalia sighed and did so and Anya looked at it and said, "You stored her under my gun princess how cute."

"Awwww how sweet," said Christine and dialed her number.

"Natalia," she heard Calleigh say hopefully in the other end.

"She even has the cutest voice," said Anya listening.

"Hey real sorry about this, but I'm Nat's sister Christine, Anya and I wanted to talk to you, so we snapped her phone, so how are you?" said Christine.

"Not to great thanks for asking," said Calleigh honestly.

"Awww you miss her," said Anya.

"That I do yes," Calleigh replied.

"Nat misses you lots too, she's real sad about it, she even cried," said Christine.

"My girl cried," said Calleigh surprised, only to hear that Natalia was sad as well, made her feel a tiny bit better.

"She did and she totally loves you still, don't you Nat," said Anya, looking over at her sister.

Natalia rolled her eyes and Christine said, "You wanna come and celebrate Christmas with us cause we really wanna meet us and Nat needs a good fuck, bet it been ages ago."

"Christie, will you for Christ shut up now," Natalia said in a warning tone.

Calleigh giggled and said ,"A while, tell you what I think about it, will you tell her I love her."

"I will, hope to see you real soon Calli," said Anya and hung up.

"How…why would you do that, you mean girl," said Natalia frustrated.

"Me what did I do, and she said she might come or was it cum don't remember," said Christine and headed for the door along with Anya while Natalia yelled, "I'll get you and when I do you'll be damn sorry," as she ran after them.

* * *

Eric got out of the cab that was stopped at his family's house along with his new sweetheart Ryan, who both by now was really nervous about how Eric's family would think of him.

"Ready," said Eric and smiled vaguely at his boyfriend.

"As ready as I can be, so your sister's names were Marisol, Ana and Gabrielle right and Mari was the oldest one," said Ryan.

"Yes, you got it," said Eric as he opened the door. They had hardly come inside before three girls throw them self at Eric and excitedly started to hug him.

Ryan looked at them they all had long, brown and a bit curly hair and brown eyes and were stunning beautiful.

"Hey he brought a dude, who are you?" asked one of the girls.

"Oh yeah uhm I'm Ryan Wolfe," said Ryan and smiled shyly at her.

"I'm Ana, this is Marisol and Gabrielle," said Ana and shook his hand.-

"Is he your new…?" Marisol asked curiously looking Ryan up and down.  
"He is, isn't he just the cutest," said Eric proudly.

"He is, oh my God, dad is gonna flip, he got real upset by the whole Rick thing," said Ana in a serious tone.

"Yeah he's gonna wanna kill him," said Gabrielle.

"Ehm!" they suddenly heard someone say and they turned to look at their father Pavel and his wife Clorinda.

"Hey dad," said Eric as his sisters stepped aside a little.

Pavel looked at Ryan and rolled his eyes and sighed before he said, Eric, good to have you back.

"Dad this is Ryan," Eric started when his father turned and walked into the living room, Marisol quickly followed with the others. Ryan didn't quite know what to do when Ana turned and whispered, "Come along he haven't dismissed you yet."

Ryan nodded thankfully and followed them inside where they sat down and Clorinda said, "So you live with Eric right?"

"Yes ma'am," said Ryan polite.

"But you are younger?" she asked.

"Yes three years, you have a lovely home," he said and smiled at her while Ana let out a giggle.

"Why thank you and your parents how do they feel about the two of you?" she asked.

"Uhm they are okay with it, at least to my knowledge," he said, at least it was half true.

"Hmm I see, well you will be sharing room with Ana and I don't want to find you sleeping in Eric's bed or anything like that while you are here understood," Pavel suddenly spoke.

"I'll show ya," said Ana and Ryan quickly followed her upstairs and into her room where he asked, "I only know you guys are older than him, but not how old, so how old are you exactly?"

"I'm three years older than Eric so that makes me twenty four, Gabi is twenty five and Mari is twenty seven and dad's right hand so you better not mess with her either," said Ana honestly.

"I wouldn't dare to," he said looking down.

"Don't worry, they will like you, just relax and be yourself," she said and winked at him.

"I'll try, so is Ana your full name or do you have a longer name too?" he asked curiously.

"It's Ana Marie Consuela Delko," she said with a giggle.

"Wow cool," he said and smiled at her.

"Very, but very long when you are signing things, you're just Ryan right," she said.

"Yes and I can imagine, so what do you do?" he asked.

"For a living, a bit of modeling, but mostly I sing," she said and handed him a CD.

He put it in the record player before said, "That's amazing, so what do the others do?"

"Gabi is a designer, work for a firm and Mari is a nurse," she said.

"Impressive, so any of you in relationships?" he asked curiously.

"I'm seeing a guy that is named Don Carlo, he's same age as me and works at a bar, really nice guy, dad doesn't like him too much. So tell me about yourself any brothers or sisters, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" she replied.

"I don't have any siblings, from Boston and I wanna be something inside law enforcement," he said proudly.

"Just like Eric then and you live at the fraternity house right?" she said.

"Uh huh," he said.

"And you were always gay?" she asked curiously.

"Not gay, bi, like both guys and girls, think Eric wandered over to the gay side when he fell in love with Stetler though. In fact I don't think he ever got completely over him, so dunno if we will…" Ryan stopped.

"I see, but you are in love with him right?" she asked.

"Very much," he said.

"I better get downstairs, make yourself at home, you can barrow and look at everything, but stay clear of the night stand that's private," she said in a firm tone and left.

Ryan sighed, picked up a woman magazine and started to read, if nothing else there was some cool articles.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning: **_Sex, read at own risk.

_**Chapter 12. **_

It was Christmas eve when Calleigh decided to leave her family, she couldn't take being away from her girl anymore, so she walked down to the living room where they were all gathered and said, "Dad I can't stay here, I need to be with Natalia."

"I understand lamb-chop," he said and smiled at her.

"Man you look hot," said Adam.

"Dude you're her bro," said Nick.

"Sorry," said Adam and smiled at his little sister.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

"And Babygirl, have fun and say hey to her from us," Dave said.

"I will," she said and walked to her car to drive to the airport and to catch her flight.

"Natalia is a very lucky girl" said Julia with a smile she was sitting in a chair and Horatio was standing behind her.

"That she is, lil Babygirl is quite a catch," said Adam with a chuckle.

"Hmmm" said Kenwall, he was still not too happy about his little girl dating a woman, but he was now more accepting of it as he knew he would lose her if he wasn't.

* * *

At the same time at the Delko residence Ryan and Eric's sisters were making fun of him again and a frustrated Eric was rolling his eyes while they were laughing.

"You cannot be serious, this little thing in a pink dress is not Eric," said Ryan and pointed at a picture in the family photo album.

"Oh but it is, we loved to dress him up in dresses and he didn't seem to mind all too much," said Marisol.

"We should have probably known back then," said Ana and laughed even harder.

"Very funny," said Eric in a very dry tone.

"Oh look the little girl will soon start crying," said Gabrielle with a giggle.

"You're all just stupid," said Eric and ran upstairs to his room.

"I better go after," said Ryan with a sigh.

"Yeah wouldn't have him upset tonight it's soon Christmas after all," said Marisol and winked at him.

* * *

At the same time at Valera's house she and Jake were having late dinner with her parents and little brothers. He had come to like them all a lot the last couple of days and her little brothers totally adored him.

"Jake if you getto be a real cop can I drive with you in your car then?" asked little Jordan, he was ten now.

"Of course," said Jake and smiled at him.

"Do you gotto have a gun?" Alexander asked. He was twelve.

"I do yes," said Jake.

"You already got one?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah I do, it's in a locker back at the dorm" he said.

"Oh so no one will get hurt right," said Jordan.

"Uh huh," said Jake and looked at Valera that was smiling at him.

"May we be excused?" Alexander asked polite looking hopefully at his mother.

She nodded and the two boys ran off while Jake and Valera was left with her parents John and Erica.

"You want children don't you?" said Jake to his sweetheart.

"Uh huh, but not yet," she said honest.

"I surly hope not, because I'm not ready for that," he said.  
"I know, way in the future," she said and smiled at him.

"May we be excused?" said Jake, her parents nodded and they disappeared up to her bedroom.

"Jake, you will have children with me one day right, you're not just messing with me?" said Valera, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"I can assure you I will, I'll even be engaged to you if that's what you want," he said.

"Sorry?" she said a bit shocked.

"You wanna do it, get engaged I mean," he said, he hadn't really planned to do it this way, but he didn't really mind either, as he did after all plan to marry her.

"I do, really I do," she said and kissed him happily.

"Cool so you are my fiancé then," he said.

"Yeah, oh I'm so happy thank you for making this the best Christmas ever," she said.

"My pleasure my darling," he said and kissed her gently.

* * *

It was 5am Christmas morning when Horatio bent down to give Julia a kiss to wake her up. The blonde looked at him with sleepy eyes and muttered, "What's the time?"

"Its 5," he said.

"Why are you waking me so early, tired," she said and closed her eyes again.

"There is something you should see," he said as he stoked her cheek gently.

"What?" she asked a tad annoyed, she didn't care too much about waking up this early.

"Come over to the window," he said and kissed her a bit to get her more awake.

"Mmmm, okay I'm up," she said, got out of bed and looked out, it was snowing and a lot.

"How, it's not possible it doesn't snow here," she said shocked.

"It must be a Christmas miracle then," he said with a chuckle.

"You made it snow why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," he said honestly.

"I love you so much, you wonderful, wonderful man," she said happily.

"I know you do," he said and kissed her.

"HEY GUYS IT'S SNOWING!" he suddenly heard Adam yell from the room next door and then trampling down the stairs to the first and seeing the three guys running outside to play in it.

"I think you made those three very happy too," said Julia with a giggle.

"So it would seem," he said and smiled at her.

"You just made this a Christmas to remember," she said as she dragged him over to the bed while she kissed him hungrily to show her thankfulness.

* * *

In California Calleigh was in the car trying to get herself ready for Natalia, when her phone rang, she saw it was Dave so she said, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just gotto tell you something you are not going to believe, I'm not interrupting," he said, afraid that he might have done so.

"No you are not, continue," she said tying a red ribbon around herself.

"It's snowing over here, me, Nick and Adam is playing in lots and lots of snow," said Dave.

"Are you serious, how is that even possible," she said excitedly.

"That Horatio dude, he wanted to surprise Julia so he rented lots of snow cannons to give her snow for Christmas," said Dave.

"And I'm missing the fun awww," she said, feeling a bit jealous.

"You can always bring Nat later and play as he promised it would snow as long as they are here, but I gotto go because we are opening presents, talk to you later," he said and hung up.

"Oh man so not fair," said she put on a pair of white heals before she got out of the car and walked over to the side where she knew Natalia's room was.

As he struggled her way up to the balcony outside Natalia's room with heals she thought about the snow her brothers must have been playing in, it had to be fun. She landed on the balcony with a little thump and knocked on the glass doors.

Natalia was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly got woken up by a thump and a knock on the door and annoyed thought "Anya, Christine if any of you are out there messing with me right now, you are so dead".

She pulled the curtains aside and gasped when she saw Calleigh wearing nothing but white heals a white see through baby doll and read ribbon tied over her breasts. Natalia just stood there watching through the glass for a while, the baby doll was so see through beneath the breast and she could tell Calleigh were not wearing anything to cover her golden triangle at all. The breast of the clothing was covered with blondes and it fitted Calleigh perfectly as she was smiling at Natalia.

"Nat not to complain or anything, but would you please let me in, it's kinda cold outside," said Calleigh from the outside.

"Oh yeah sorry" said Natalia and let her in before she asked, "You didn't drive all the way wearing just that did you?"

"No are you crazy, I changed in the car to look good for my girl," she said and gave the brunette a kiss.

"And for that I'm very thankful because you look pretty hot wearing that," said Natalia.

"I surly hope so, so are you going to open your present," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"Oh yes" said Natalia and opened the ribbon before she removed the baby doll and a naked Calleigh in heals stood before her and Natalia added, "I never wanted you more."

"Would you please start to fuck me before I go insane her, I haven't had any since thanksgiving weekend and I'm randy," said Calleigh.

"Wow isn't you dirty in your language," said Natalia and lay Calleigh down on the bed before she started to kiss her neck hungrily.

"Ohhh," Calleigh let out as Natalia's naked skin rubbed against her own and Natalia passionately kissed and caressed her all over at once. The brunette sucked hardly on Calleigh's stiff nipples as her knee hardly was going against Calleigh's erected nub.

"Ohhhh, Gooooood," Calleigh screamed out as Natalia let her hand find its way to start penetrating her and she now was suckling on the nub. The brunette let her hand go deeper and deeper into the blonde while she sucked harder on the diamond while Calleigh were arching and screaming like crazy as she cum like never before shaking on the bed.

When she finally managed to calm herself down she said, "Thank you, I needed that."

"You are welcome and thank you for that Christmas present," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"You want me to make love to you now," said the blonde and looked at her with eyes filled with nothing but love and tenderness.

"Too early in the morning, in an hour or so maybe," she replied just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," said Natalia and her two sisters entered.

"You're real loud," said Anya looking at Calleigh that covered herself up with Natalia's cover.

"Uhm sorry," said Calleigh, her face was red as a tomato.

"That's okay, so you're Calleigh, it's so great to meet you," said Christine and smiled at her.

"I am and it's great meeting you too, sorry if I woke you," said Calleigh smiling vaguely at them.

"That's cool it's usually the other way around," said Anya with a giggle.

"Nat bought you that jewelry right," said Christine.

"That she did yes," Calleigh said and gave her girl a peck on the check.

"And judging by the baby doll on the floor you were her Christmas present, so Nat what are ya gonna give her back besides pleasure?" Anya asked curiously.

"Yeah what did you buy her," said Christine.

"Would you guys give me a break," said Natalia frustrated.

"You did buy me something right," said Calleigh looking at her with questioning eyes. The fact was that Natalia didn't know she was going to come, so it could therefore be that she would wait by buying her something to the term started. Nervously Calleigh bit her lower lip, looking at her mistress.

"I did, hang on," said Natalia in a calm tone, looking at the nervous Calleigh. She slowly opened a drawer to take a tiny present out from her nightstand to hand her.

Calleigh opened it and found a ring that matched the jewelry she already had on as it was a silver ring with tiny diamond guns around it and said, "Natalia does this mean, are you asking, oh my god yes."

"It does and I am and you really wanna," said Natalia excitedly.

"Yes oh God yes of course I will, I love you so much" said Calleigh and kissed her happily.

"Wow you got like the perfect body," said Anya looking at her as Calleigh had dropped the cover.

"Yeah you could be a model," said Christine.

"I'll think I pass, I rather be a cop," said Calleigh honest and pulled the cover up again.

"Oh wait to mum and dad hears you proposed," said Anya.

"Don't you dare," said Natalia in a warning tone as her siblings headed out the door.

"I can't believe we're gonna get married," said Calleigh.

"Not at once, but we will, I cannot believe you said yes, I love you Calleigh," said Natalia in a soft tone.

"And I you," she replied.

"So ready to face mum and dad," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Is it too late to escape" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Very funny, we better get you dressed so you look more presentable" said Natalia and looked through her closet before she threw over a black dress that Calleigh put on. Then she said, "I still say we can make it to the car.

"Very funny, now come on," said Natalia and dragged her fiancé out the door to find her parents and tell them the happy news.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13/ Epilogue.  
**_

Natalia's sisters of course got to her parents to tell them the good news before she did. They of course were a bit shocked, but still congratulated the happy couple and admired Calleigh's ring. Natalia has saved up for it for the last months so it would be a perfect match to the set she had already given her girl.

When her parents asked her about when they were going to get married, the answer was a little unclear considering that they didn't know what they were doing or where they would be after graduating.

"Well, there is no need to worry, you are young, you still have plenty of time to figure that out," Natalia's father said and smiled at his daughter.

Natalia was just about to answer when her phone rang, she answered it and said, "Natalia."

"Hey Nat, it's me, Merry Christmas, are you having fun, I'm not interrupting am I?" asked Valera in the other end.

"Not at the moment no, we're just done with breakfast and we are having fun yes," she said, watching Calleigh having a major discussion about some moviestar with Christine.

"I'm glad to hear, but the reason I am calling is that I have some big news," said Valera happily.

"Oh really, what is that?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Jake and I are kinda engaged," she said with a giggle.

"Really you are, that is wonderful news, congratulations Val," said Natalia excitedly.

"Tell her the same from me," said Calleigh, that merly guessed what the news were.

"Did you hear that Val?" Natalia asked.

"I did, tell her thanks," said Valera with another giggle.

"She says thanks, speaking of engagements we have some news as well," said Natalia.

"You two as well, Natalia, that's wonderful, we so have to have a huge party to celebrate when the term starts," said Valera.

"Totally do, but I better get back to the family so I will talk to you later," said Natalia with a happy giggle and hung up, before joining in the discussion that went on between her fiancée and her sister.

* * *

"Can you believe it, they are engaged as well," said Valera to Jake moments later.

"I can, and my bet is that Natalia popped the question," he said and smiled at her.

"Most likely, but this is like huge news, and we need to celebrate this at once we get back, meaning we have to start planning right now," said Valera.

"Val, sweetheart, that's like two weeks away," said Jake and rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I want to surprise them, meaning we have to be back before them to set everything up," said Valera.

"Oh no, what are you planning to do?" asked Jake, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I was thinking having a major banner with a huge picture of them in front of the sorority house, and if I remember correct Eric took a pretty good one during pledge week. Do you by any chance have his number so I can call and ask him?" asked Valera.

"Here, take me phone," he said and gave it to her.

Valera dialed his number only to hear Eric in the other end a few moments later saying, "Jake, my man, what's up?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's Valera, but I have a major question for you," said Valera.

"Oh what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"You know that picture you made of Calleigh and Natalia during pledge week," said Valera.

"Yes, what about it?" he wondered.

"Well they just got engaged, so I was thinking we throw them a surprise welcome back, congrats on the engagement party and I wanted to make a huge poster of that picture and hang up front. Can you help?" she asked.

"Not only that, but since you are asking I'll throw in some cases of champagne," he said.

"You would really do that?" she asked.

"In honor of the president, and I'll do it even better on the wedding," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Eric, you're the greatest, and oh me and Jake, got engaged as well," she said.

"You did, wonderful, we'll congrats to you both, well just let me know when you want it up and I'll make sure to have you ready," he said.

"I will and again thanks and oh say hey to Ryan," she said before hanging up and turning to Jake saying, "He'll do it and adds some cases of champagne."

"Oh crap, then what are we gonna give?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can think of something," she said and bent over to kiss him.

* * *

By the time the new semester started not only was the huge picture of Calleigh and Natalia up, but also a huge banner saying, "_**Congrats on the engagement president, we wish you both a lifetime of happiness. Let the celebrating begin.**_"

In the kitchen Eric and Valera were plenty busy with putting up bottles with champagne, wine and other things that would be suitable to drink on the counter.

He had just about put up every bottle when he handed one over to her and said, "Congratulations on the engagement Valera."

She took the bottle and saw it had a picture of her and Jake saying, "Jake and Maxi 4ever."

"Awwww Eric, thank you so much," she said and hugged him as Jake came in and said, "What's going on?"

"Look at this," she said and handed him the bottle. He looked at it before turning to Eric saying, "Thanks dude, we'll save this for something special."

"You're welcome, so when are they getting here?" asked Jake, shaking his hand.

"In about thirty minutes, they are catching a flight and ride with Horatio and Julia," said Valera.

"Cool, oh and Eric did you hang picture of them like the poster up front all over school?" asked Jake.

"I did, with glue making them almost impossible to remove," said Eric with a grin of satisfaction.

Valera just shook her head, she already knew this was an engagement there would be talked about long after they were gone.

* * *

When they happy couple finally arrived they partied with their friend until early morning where they fell happily asleep in each other's arms. Never before had they been so happy. Although Calleigh would later yell at Eric for putting up the posters all over school for a long time. In the end she didn't bother, she knew they would remind and she really didn't care all that much, it was after all a friendly prank made out of love.

The night of their graduation they all held a hug bonfire that lasted until early morning. Eric and Ryan had by then ended their relationship as they had applied for schools on different places of the country and found it best to do so. They however decided to keep in touch as they were still close friends, and they had both signed each other by putting each others letters in the house logo.

As for Valera and Jake they got married quickly after graduation, Eric was the supplier of everything that was served to drink, and he was to start to work at the local police station, which she was doing field training in a lab close by. They would later get a son called Travis, but he would mostly be raised by Valera as Jake was by the undercover. He after working at the station for a couple of years fond that it was what he wanted to do, and he became a goo ATF agent. Valera could have done without the waiting and worrying, but as she knew it was what he loved and burned for she decided to support it, and they never split up as he was very much devoted to his wife. He even had her name tattooed in a gun on his chest.

Calleigh did as planned started to work in the New Orleans Police Department where she quickly gained a good reputation, due to her shooting skills. Natalia on the other hand ended up in the FBI office in Virginia. The couple got married three years after they graduated. By then they were both Godmothers for Horatio and Julia's two children Kyle and later Allison. As time went by Calleigh ended up working for the Miami Dade Crime Lab, which she in the end would end up being the boss of do to a lot of late hours and hard work. Natalia transferred there a few years after Calleigh started as she was tired of being so far away from her wife. In the end it got too exhausting going back and forth as they did.

The funny thing was however that Valera also ended up moving over and work at the exact same lab one year after Calleigh made boss, and even Jake worked there for a short period of time, which was a great relief for his wife and son, that by then was thirteen.

All four also ended up having contact with Eric and Ryan and randomness would have it that in time Ryan ended up as a cop in Miami, while Eric stayed working as a CSI in Calleigh's lab. His family was after all from there. The old couple got later brought together when Eric's sister Marisol died of cancer and Eric got devastated.

What they all found funny was that they all over the years had lived and worked so many places, but they all had made it back to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. What other had made it back there was Calleigh and Natalia's engagement poster, which stuck by even after they were married, Eric's old football banner, and on front of the building the old banner that Valera once made for Calleigh and Natalia hung. In a way it was like they never quite left their sorority houses, and even Calleigh and Natalia's daughter Hayley would hear the stories of her mothers and how they ruled once she in time ruled their old sorority Sigma Alpha Psi house back in California. She would never be quite as wild as any of her mothers, not even when she made her letters. She would however date a guy from Omega Delta Lambda, but neither of her parents would mind as it was after all young Travis. The two had practically grown up together and it came as no surprise when they started dating. And all of this just because Natalia one day decided to act like a boy, and she because of the she would forever be Calleigh's princess.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)

* * *

For all of you that have made it so far, thank you so much for reading this story :o)


End file.
